Three Truths
by kepc
Summary: Alex has just married Fiona and Stevie gives the farewell speech.
1. Chapter 1

It's the day of Alex and Fiona's wedding.

Alex has surprised everyone and married Fiona before the actual ceremony.

Stevie is devastated and Regan has tried to help her friend deal with the fact the man she loves has married someone else.

Alex's friendship means more to her than anything in her life with the exception of her daughter Rose.

Close to tears Stevie looks exquisite in her pale green bridesmaids dress and it's an irony that someone who looks so beautiful and perfect could feel so broken and defeated on the inside.

Standing watching him laugh with his best man and friend Dave she finds it difficult to be happy for him even though that's what she truly wants for him.

...

She senses someone beside her and glancing she finds Fiona with a smug look on her face.

She smirks at Stevie and says "Look at him he's so happy, you can try to change that if you want but he's my husband now and he loves me."

Stevie glares at her.

Thoughts swirl through her head and her heart .

What a bitch and her best friend is in her clutches and she failed to make him see.

Some friend she is.

They've always been truthful with each other, sometimes brutally so and yet when it came to her heart she just couldn't tell him.

Without uttering a word she walks away as Fiona's Mother comes looking for her to say her goodbyes before they leave for their Honeymoon.

...

Their Honeymoon...Stevie daydreams.

Argentina with Alex.

Argentina with Tess and Nick.

Her heart hurts.

Fiona had Alex.

Fiona had his heart.

Fiona would get to spend time with Nick and Tess and baby Claire.

...

Holding her tears she watches the horses unsure of what to do next.

Drover's Run was her home but she'd have to deal with Fiona constantly and then when they had children she's have to watch him adore them and her.

Maybe it was time to go.

Move on.

...

"Hey there weren't you going to say goodbye." Alex's voice jokes from behind her.

She inhales deeply knowing she has to say goodbye.

Wrapping his arms around her he speaks of their friendship and it breaks her heart and every ounce of her strength is used not crying in his arms.

She wants to beg him not to go and let her stay in his arms but she doesn't.

Fiona spoils everything and comes to get him before Stevie is ready to let him go.

As he releases her and slides his hand across her bare shoulder he glances back at her as he walks out of her life.

...

All of Alex and Fiona's friends have gathered for the final goodbyes and a loud tinkling draws quiet from the crowd.

Stevie moves forward and says "We're all gathering here to wish Alex and Fiona a long and happy life and marriage."

Rumblings from the crowd confirm her sentiments.

Smiling Stevie continues. "It's difficult to find the right person to spend the rest of your life with and everyone looks for different combinations to fulfil their ideal."

Again the crowd agrees.

"For me today is tinged with happiness and sadness. I'm happy that my best friend has found the person he thinks is right for him and I'm extremely sad because today marks the end of our friendship." Stevie says sadly.

Alex quips "Come on Cowgirl don't be so dramatic we'll still be friends but now you'll have to share me!"

Everyone laughs at Alex's joke except Stevie.

...

Stevie looks at him and replies. "No Alex after today I can't be your friend anymore. In all the years we've been friends we've stuck to three truths, one we always look out for each other, two we tell the truth and three we tell each other when we're being an idiot."

The mood of the crowd has changed and they're all trying to work out what she's on about.

Alex is standing staring at her deep in thought and Fiona is trying to get him to get moving.

Alex states "Yeah that's right. So what's changed?"

Stevie looks at him and says "I have and I'm not a good friend because I broke those truths."

Fiona says "Alex can we please get going we'll miss our flight."

He smiles at Fiona and kisses her and whispers" Just one minute Fi , Stevie's my best friend and I need to find out what's bothering her."

"Yes well I'm your pregnant wife and I should take priority don't you think?" Fiona snarls softly.

...

Alex looks at Stevie and says "Stevie I'm sorry mate but I have to go or we'll miss our flight I'll ring you when we get to Argentina."

He turns with Fiona under his arm and the crowd moves in behind them as they begin to walk to the car.

Stevie yells "Alex! Fiona's lying, she isn't pregnant, she promised me she would tell you before the wedding but she tricked you into marrying her sooner, I rode out to stop you but it was too late, you're being an idiot and the reason I can't be your friend anymore is because I'm leaving the district."

...

The crowd shifts as Alex walks back towards Stevie.

"It's my bloody wedding day Stevie!" He yells at her then says "Why would you say that about my wife? How dare you!"

Stevie can't hold her tears, this isn't the reaction she expected and all she can manage to say is "Go to hell Alex!"

She turns to stride away and he grabs her arm "Oh no you don't! You're not running away. You've embarrassed me in front of all these people and now you can apologize as well."

"You're hurting me Alex." She growls.

"Tough I want an apology." He snarls.

...

She whispers softly enough so that only he can hear. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was in love with you. "

He lets go of her arm and stares at her with a stunned look on his face.

Then she whispers "And I'm sorry I said what I did out loud but Fiona isn't pregnant and you are being an idiot because it's me you belong with."

She turns and walks away...


	2. Chapter 2

Fiona is red faced and her insides twist as Alex turns back towards her.

The crowd is silent.

Walking towards her he takes her hand and without uttering a word moves towards the car.

Opening the door for her he waits as she steps inside.

Quickly he moves towards the driver's side.

...

Stevie has reached her car in record time and putting the car in gear plants her foot, spinning the wheels she almost sideswipes another car.

If she was thinking about going before she's definitely going now she's made a fool of Alex and herself in front of all those people, her friends included.

As she heads for Drover's Run all she can think about is getting away, far, far, away and quickly.

...

All the Drover's girls are shocked.

Jumping into the car they give chase.

Jodie states. "Wow that was so not like Stevie. Something is so wrong! She hardly ever cries with us and we're her friends and for her to cry in public like that Wow."

Kate offers. "I was so embarrassed I didn't know where to look and it was like everyone knew we were her friends and gave us the ups and downs too."

Jodie muses "They always fight and I'm used to that but this time...What would make her do that?'

Regan drives saying nothing they don't need to know anything. What's done is done.

"Oh my god she's in love with him!" Jodie says.

Regan looks at her then back at the road.

...

Driving to the airport Alex hasn't spoken and Fiona sits quietly beside him unsure of what to say or do.

Thinking fast she debates on whether to play the wounded pregnant woman or angry wife.

Finally she decides on both, she'll work on the wounded pregnant wife and be angry about his jealous friend.

He's a big softy and she'll turn on the tears and play it from there.

...

By the time Stevie reaches home her minds made up she'll head north to Darwin, she'll work on a station or a fishing boat.

Angry rises up in her gut she's angry with him and herself.

She told the truth and he just yelled at her and defended that bitch.

She'd chastised herself about not being a good friend to him!

Well it turns out he was just as bad.

He hadn't listened.

He deserves Fiona.

...

Bryce has watched and listened to the goings on and he is furious but holds his tongue.

Fiona's Father is unimpressed with Stevie's behaviour but Bryce is intrigued with her Mother's reaction.

He certain something is amiss.

Most women would be in tears but she looks nervous.

Walking over to them he apologizes for the uproar and embarrassment they have endured.

"What sort of friends does Alex have Bryce that girl's behaviour was disgraceful?" Fiona's father fumes.

Hackles rise on Bryce's neck but he offers. "I completely agree. Not the place or the time for what was said."

"Let's just forget about it all. Their off on their honeymoon and that's all that matters."Fiona's Mother states.

Bryce looks at her and senses she knows more about what was said so he offers. "I just don't understand Stevie's actions today at all, she's been a loyal friend to Alex for many years and I've always found her to be an extremely honest woman, and certainly not one to publicly accuse someone like that. I'm baffled to tell you the truth."

Fiona's Mother looks uncomfortable and says. "Yes well maybe you don't know her as well as you think you do!"

...

Tess and Nick are anxiously waiting for Alex and Fiona to arrive.

"So am I going to like her Tess?" Nick asks.

Tess chuckles and says "How am I supposed to answer that Nick? "

"Well what's she like? Can she take a joke? Does she like a beer?" Nick asks.

"Just wait and see Nick. Alex is happy that's all that matters, you don't have to like her so long as he does." Tess chuckles.

...

After a draining flight and a long wait through customs Tess and Nick finally spot Alex and Fiona.

Nick says "Tess he's in a filthy mood you can see it all over his face.'

"Just smile Nick and don't upset him he's probably exhausted." Tess offers.

Greetings are given and received and Alex takes baby Claire in his arms and kisses her.

On their way to the car Nick tries to strike up a conversation with Fiona and while she seems quite pleasant she's not the sort of woman he would have thought Alex would marry.

...

Stevie has packed all of her belongings into her Ute by the time the girls reach Drover's.

"Stevie what are you doing?" Jodie asks.

"Just waiting to say goodbye Jodes."Stevie replies.

Regan looks at Stevie and asks. "Are you sure this is the right thing to do?"

Stevie smiles and answers "It's the only thing to do Regan."

"You're in love with him aren't you Stevie?" Jodie asks.

Stevie looks straight at Regan and then at Jodie and replies. "Why would you think that?"

"Because we're not stupid Stevie." Kate states.

"Regan!" Stevie begins.

"I never said a word." Regan replies.

Stevie says "Jodie I'm sorry to leave you with the farm but I have to go I can't stay."

Jodie offers. "Just go for a holiday Stevie please don't run away like this.'

Stevie steps forward and hugs her tightly and cries.

After many tears and hugs she climbs into her Ute and drives away.

...

After time with Tess and Nick and some sightseeing they return to the farm.

Nick's housekeeper meets them at the front door and hands Nick a piece of paper animatedly she speaks and he answers in Spanish.

Alex finds it amusing listening to his brother speak in a different language.

Tess is surprised by the conversation but doesn't let it show on her face.

Nick says to Alex "Mate before you go upstairs can I show you something?"

Alex agrees grumpily and Tess takes Fiona upstairs to her room.

...

"What's so important Nick that it couldn't wait until tomorrow." Alex asks.

"Just come with me." Nick answers as he walks away from the house.

Walking inside a large building Alex notices it has an office at one end.

When both men are through the door Nick states "I have a message for you to ring Bryce on an urgent matter and to make sure Fiona isn't with you."

Alex looks tired and angry and growls. "Bloody hell I'm on my Honeymoon Nick why would I ring him?"

Nick pushes "Just do it Alex, think about it why he would ring you and say it was urgent. Something must be wrong. Maybe Fiona's parents are ill or something?"

Alex takes the paper from him and dials the number.

"Hello Bryce its Alex."

Nick watches Alex's expression change and his face redden.

"Why would you say that? Well Fiona reckons it was because she was jealous. Why would she lie about being pregnant? "Alex says angrily.

Listening he responds "No she never lied to me before. We're mates and we've always looked out for each other. No I didn't we had to catch our flight. I'll talk to her when we get back. When? Well where did she go? No she'll be back she loves Drover's Run she wouldn't leave it. No she never showed me one she just told me. Well that's a bit bloody personal! "Again he listens.

"Annulments are you crazy why would I do that? No Bryce I'm going goodbye." Alex growls as he slams the phone down.

...  
Alex sits with his head in his hands and doesn't speak.

Nick watches him for a moment and asks "Alex are you alright?'

Alex rubs his hands up and down his face and then back over his head and looks at Nick.

"No I'm not alright Nick! Now is supposed to be the happiest time of my life and I've got a wife who is angry at me one minute and crying all over me the next. My best friend embarrassed the hell out of me on my wedding day and insulted my wife, now my father rings me and tells me not to sleep with my wife until she shows me a pregnancy test and if I haven't slept with her and she's not pregnant I can get an annulment!"Alex says with a mixture of anger and confusion.

...

"Bloody hell Alex why would Bryce want a pregnancy test?" Nick asks totally shocked.

Alex explains about the wedding and Fiona's rush to marry early.

He explains about Fiona lying about her broken engagement and Nick listens quietly but when he tells him about Stevie's behaviour before, during and after the wedding Nick says. "You idiot Alex you bloody idiot!"

Alex looks angry and begins to walk away.

"Alex come back and talk to me. Why would you yell at Stevie like that? Has she ever lied to you before?' Nick asks.

Alex inhales and answers. "No she doesn't lie to me! Stevie knows how much I hate being lied too she knows I prefer the truth even though I get pissed off about it I deal with it and move on."

Nick offers "Fiona lied about something as big as a broken engagement and Stevie doesn't lie to you and yet when she tries to warn you about Fiona you choose to believe Fiona. It doesn't make sense Alex. Did she apologize?"

Alex looks at him and quietly answers. "She whispered I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was in love with you. I'm sorry I said out loud about Fiona lying about being pregnant but it's true and you're being an idiot because you belong with me..."

"Shit!" Is all Nick says.

...


	3. Chapter 3

Stevie has arrived in Darwin after a long time driving.

She's secured a job at one of the pubs and has taken it as accommodation is provided plus there's a small yard for Turbo.

It's not really what she wants but pubs are great places for information and she's certain she'll land a more suitable job quickly.

After packing away her gear and sorting Turbo out she showers, changes into clean jeans and a nice blouse and heads off to begin her first shift.

...

Over on Drover's the girls are struggling without Stevie's help.

Her workload was huge and her skills as an overseer made the daily running of the farm smooth.

Jodie is in the office trying to sort out livestock transport when the telephone rings.

"Hello Drover's Run Jodie speaking. Oh Hi Tess Yes I'm ok thanks and yourself? How's baby Claire and Nick? Great that's good to hear." Jodie says.

Listening intently she answers "No she's gone Tess. No she said she wasn't coming back. Darwin, she should be there by now she told us she'd ring once she was settled. It was awful Tess she was a mess even when she left but we couldn't talk her into staying."

Jodie scribbles on the paper in front of her deep in thought as she listens and then says "You're kidding! Oh my goodness what a mess. How is he? Right. Yes. Bloody Hell. Oh that would have been awful for you too. When does he come back? Oh. Yes ok I will as soon as she rings . Yes ok. Um just trying to organize livestock transport yeah only fifty head yeah oh ok I will bye and Tess take care."

...

Nick sits at the airport terminal with Fiona, a soggy mess beside him.

He'd rather not be here and the sooner she goes the better.

She hasn't spoken to any of them since the huge fight her and Alex had two days ago and it's all been very uncomfortable.

After Alex's confession the other night Nick and Alex had driven to the pharmacy and purchased a pregnancy test.

Alex had refused initially but Nick had convinced him there was no harm in it.

If she was pregnant it would just confirm it and then he could relax.

Nick explained to Tess what was happening on their return .

From downstairs they could hear the argument that erupted a short time later, it was loud, nasty and heartbreaking.

...

With Nick away Tess had tried to talk to Alex but he was angry and bitter and just not ready to say anything although he had agreed to take baby Claire for a walk so Tess could send a few emails and pay their accounts.

Tess was unsure if that would be a good or a bad thing for him as in the last two days he'd ended his marriage and he'd discovered the baby he was so excited about was a lie.

Nick had offered for Alex to stay and help him and Alex had agreed he wanted time to think and Killarney was the last thing on his mind.

...

Months have passed and Alex has returned to Killarney.

He keeps to himself and doesn't go to the pub much at all.

Nick and Tess have decided it's time to return to Drover's Run as the girls need their help and they're concerned about Alex.

Tess has been in contact with Stevie regularly and she seems happy enough.

She's secured a fabulous job on one of the huge stations up North and she's slowly getting her life back on track.

Tess has tried to talk to Stevie about Alex but she shuts her down every time.

She doesn't want to hear anything about him and wants nothing to do with him, even to the point she changed her phone number and has given strict instructions that none of the girls are to give in to him.

...

Alex sits alone on the veranda having a beer deep in thought.

He thinks about what his life was a few short months back and his heart sinks .

Fiona is a distant memory but Stevie is always in his thoughts.

He's tried in vain to contact her but she has just cut him off.

It's his own fault .

He should have trusted her and listened.

He'd been a fool.

It's easy in hindsight to see what was so blatantly obvious.

He was in love with her but she'd told him she only wanted to be friends so he'd tried to move on.

She was his best friend,

Stevie never tried to change him.

All the good and bad about him she accepted and she loved him regardless.

Nothing was fun anymore, the pool comp, the pub or the farm.

Lifting his beer to his lips he hopes to dull the pain.

...

"Stevie what are you doing tonight?" Daryl asks.

Smiling at him she replies "Washing my hair Daryl why?"

She knows what he'll say he asks all the time.

"I was wondering if you'd like to drive into the pub with me for a few beers." He grins.

Daryl Croft is her boss and he is a handsome man with the most beautiful blue eyes.

He's strong, muscled, tanned and so god damn tall and single, he's asked her out every Friday night since she arrived here.

Each Friday night she gives the same stock standard answer I'm washing my hair.

One day perhaps she'll change her mind and go but for now she just enjoys the attention as she nurses her damaged heart.

...

Tess and Nick finally arrive back on Drover's and the girls are thrilled to see them plus the workload will ease considerably.

The girls give them a run down on the farm plus and update on the local gossip.

Soon the conversation turns to Alex and Killarney.

Jodie offers "He's lost the plot a bit Nick. We hardly see him and he doesn't go to the pub anymore and he's dropped out of the pool comp. We've tried to get him to come over here for a few things we've had but he's declined. We don't know what else we can do?"

"Tess and I have noticed a difference in him even when we called him Jodie he just doesn't seem to care about anything does he?" Nick offers.

Kate adds "We even tried to get him to ride in the local cross country but he refused that too."

Regan has arrived back from a supply run and greetings are exchanged.

She sits listening to the conversation and states" What about the local rodeo maybe we could get him to come to that he used to love that didn't he?"

Nick said "Yeah he did for years he ate, slept and breathed rodeo. But I don't know if he'd buy into that because he did all of that with Claire and Stevie!"

Tess offers. "Maybe if you asked him to go with just the two of you for old times' sake?"

Nick looks unconvinced and offers. "Last time Alex and I were at a rodeo together it didn't end well Tess. My accident is something that causes him pain too. I don't think that's a good idea at all."

...

Alex has been drenching cattle with some of the workers when Nick and Tess pull in.

Dusting himself off he greets them and takes his niece from Nick and hugs her and kisses her cheek.

"She's grown so much since I last saw her!" He says smiling then continues. "So how was your flight?"

"Long and tiring but we're glad to be finally home." Nick replies.

Alex nods and asks "Are you here for awhile or just a quick visit?"

Nick answers "Actually we're here on business. How long until you're finished?'

Alex replies "We're all but done the boys can finish. I'll grab us a beer."

...

Stevie has almost finished for the day and riding back to her place she thinks about Alex and then scolding herself pushes him out of her mind.

After rubbing down her horse she walks her to the yard and releases her and walks back to her cottage.

Turbo trots along beside her his tongue hanging out panting in need of a cool drink.

Bending to turn on the tap to fill his water bowl she hears Daryl's familiar voice from behind her. "Nicest view I've seen all year."

Without missing a beat she quips "Isn't that sexual harassment?"

Turning to face her boss he laughs and replies "I was talking about Turbo enjoying his cool drink after a hard day's work!"

Smiling at him she quips "Nice save."

He laughs.

...

"I've got a proposition for you Stevie." Daryl begins.

Stevie quips. "What more sexual harassment?"

He grins and says. "No I want you to come with me into Darwin next week for a couple of days to the quarter horse sales. You've got a good eye for horse flesh and I want to buy about six horses."

Stevie says. "Sounds great I'd love too."

Daryl smiles and says "Great! So do you think you might come to the pub for a beer tonight?'

She stands looking at him deep in thought and answers "Just a beer Daryl nothing else?"

He laughs and holds his hands palms up facing her and says "Just a beer Stevie nothing more."

...

Stevie wakes and as she does she whispers " Alex!"

Sitting in her bed she blinks as her eyes adjust to the dark.

Rising she gets a cold drink and moves to the bathroom washes her hands and face and runs cool water across the back of her neck.

Drying herself with the hand towel she returns to bed .

Closing her eyes he's with her .

She lays there trying to push him from her thoughts.

What's wrong with her he's a married man and his heart belongs to someone else and yet she still dreams about him.

She thinks about Daryl and knows if she was willing he'd love to have relationship with her.

He's very handsome and charming and a fair and easy going man and so very available and yet when he'd tried to kiss her she'd stopped him.

Turning onto her side she tries to clear her mind so she can sleep.

Again Alex is in her thoughts and the pain in her heart intensifies and turning her face into the pillow she weeps.

...


	4. Chapter 4

"Stevie can I talk to you please?" Daryl asks first thing the following morning.

"Yeah sure." She replies.

"I wanted to talk to you about last night." He offers.

She inhales deeply and says "Daryl can we just forget about it please?"

He smiles and says "Stevie you're great worker and fantastic with the other staff and I want to apologize for my behaviour last night. I promised you it was just a beer and I broke that promise when I tried to kiss you."

She inhales taken aback by his apology she's close to tears.

Quickly she says "It's ok Daryl really."

The sincerity in his tone and on his face makes her feel dreadful.

"No it's not ok Stevie I've over stepped the mark as your boss and I'm so very sorry. I'd really like you to still come to Darwin with me and I promise I'll behave myself from now on." He offers.

Her eyes prick with tears.

Instinctively he steps forward and hugs her.

...

Nick and Alex walk through the airport to collect their luggage and hire car keys and head out to find their car.

"Everything is so green here and look at the size of the palms." Nick states.

Beside him Alex offers. "Yeah "

Nick has tried talking to him all the way here but his answers have been short or just a grunt.

Trying again Nick says. "Once we get settled we might go and have a swim or would you rather a beer first?"

"Yeah whatever you want." Alex grumps.

Nick sighs and offers nothing more.

Spending a week with his brother used to be great fun but already he can see this is not going to be anything like fun.

...

Bryce is in his office dealing with the final details of Alex's marriage he wonders how Nick is going with him on their trip away.

Everyone has been concerned about Alex since he left Fiona.

Although Bryce doesn't know him as well as he should he can see clearly that Alex isn't himself.

There is no joy in him, no spark and definitely no anger which is more concerning than anything else.

Alex is normally quick to anger with a fiery temper but he's been reduced to someone who just exists.

Moving through his day with a minimum on conversation or interaction with anyone else.

Bryce picks up his phone and dials Alex's number.

...

"Kate have you finished the rosters?" Tess asks.

Kate smiles and replies "All done there on the table outside Tess."

Meg has Claire for the day as the girls have to bring a mob in for drenching.

Tess walks onto the veranda and grabbing the roster sits to drink her tea as she reads.

Jodie, Kate and Regan join her and do the same.

Tess places her roster in her pocket and smiling says "Kate you are so good at this everything just flows. Thank you."

Jodie asks "Have you heard from Stevie lately Tess?"

Tess answers "I spoke to her last week. She loves her job and the heat but she misses all of us and Drover's too."

Kate asks "Do you think she'll come back Tess?"

Tess shakes her head and answers "No I doubt it. She 's still too hurt and embarrassed."

"I thought once she knew about Alex leaving Fiona she'd come back." Kate offers.

Regan states" I doubt she even knows that. If you try to bring him into the conversation she shuts you down."

"Regan's right I tried a couple of times to tell her about him and she changed subjects straight away." Tess adds.

"Have you heard from Nick?" Regan asks.

Tess replies "Yes he rang when they landed; Alex hardly spoke the entire trip."

"Maybe once they've been there a few days he'll lighten up." Kate offers enthusiastically.

All the girls agree, each hoping something will change.

...

"Hello Alex Ryan. Hi Bryce. Yeah oh ok. So what do I do now?"

Alex listens and then says "Yes Ok thanks for that. Yeah I will bye."

Putting his phone back on the bar, he picks up his beer and drinks the last of it.

Beside him Nick asks "Another beer Alex or a swim?"

Alex glances through the window at the pool outside and Nick sees Alex's expression change.

Nick follows his gaze and notices Stevie.

She looks as beautiful as always.

Toned, tanned and emerging from the pool.

Before Nick can say anything Alex is up and moving.

Nick watches as a tall man hands her a towel.

She smiles at him says something and he laughs and ushers her away.

...

Alex winds around the hotel looking for the door that leads out to the pool.

Finally he finds it and stands searching the area for her and finds no trace.

Disappointment washes over him but leaves hope.

She's here.

So close.

His heart pumps a steady beat.

...

Upstairs Stevie showers and changes into a new dress she bought earlier today.

They've got a meeting with the man who owns one of the biggest quarter horse stud farms in the southern hemisphere.

Daryl organized it so they can get some inside information before the sales tomorrow.

He'd gone to school with the guy's son so it's a friendly catch up as well.

Answering the knock at her door she finds Daryl.

Smiling at her he quips" Wow you look so much better out of your jeans."

He blushes and apologizes for the way that can out.

She laughs and closing the door behind her strolls downstairs.

...

Nick finds Alex beside the pool enjoying a beer.

"Nice of you to come back." Nick quips.

Alex grins at him and says " I saw Stevie, Nick she's here."

Nick nods unsure if he should tell him she wasn't alone so he leads with." Mate she cut you off just because she's here doesn't mean she'll speak to you."

Alex looks at his brother and states "I haven't seen her in months Nick and you have no idea how happy I am just to have caught a glimpse of her."

Nick nods and smiles at him at least he's smiling Nick surmises.

"Did you see her Nick? She looked fabulous." Alex gushes.

Nick grins at him and quips "No normal man could look at Stevie in a bikini and not think she looked fabulous Alex."

Alex doesn't answer but the smile on his face broadens.

...

Later that night Nick and Alex are sitting in the hotel bar and have struck up a conversation with a big fella sitting beside them.

They talk about the weather, the hotel, the beer and when they get to the reason they're here they discover their all here for the quarter horse sales.

Stevie has quickly run upstairs used the bathroom and returning to the bar she walks in confidently and finds Daryl talking to someone that looks a lot like Nick Ryan from behind.

As she reaches them Nick turns and a smiles.

Hugging him she says "Oh Nick it's so good to see you."

He beams and answers "God we've missed you."

...

Stevie introduces Nick to Daryl.

Stevie asks "What are you doing here Nick?"

"We're up for the quarter horse sales Stevie."Nick replies.

Stevie's face lights up and she enthuses "Oh my god Nick is Tess here?"

"No Cowgirl he's here with me." Alex says from behind her.

She spins the smile dropping from her face." Alex" is all she manages to say.

Daryl grins and says "What you know him too?"

Stevie looks at Daryl and he sees something in her he hasn't seen before fear.

Concerned he asks "Are you alright Stevie?"

"I have to go!" Is all she says as she begins to walk away?

Alex grabs her arm and begs "Stevie please talk to me. Don't run again."

"Let go of me Alex you're hurting me." She states.

He holds her arm but loosens the grip and says "I'm sorry Stevie please talk to me."

"She asked you to let go of her mate." Daryl warns standing.

Alex glances at him and snarls "Mind your own business mate; this has nothing to do with you."

Stevie looks at Daryl and says "It's ok Daryl."

Looking at Alex she growls "Let go of me Alex we have nothing to say."

He loosens his grip and is about to let go when Daryl's fist hit's him square on the jaw knocking him to the ground.

"She said let go mate." Daryl growls.

He places his hand in the small of Stevie's back and ushers her away.


	5. Chapter 5

Early the next morning Stevie answers her door and one of the hotel staff are standing there with a huge bouquet of flowers.

"Delivery for Stevie Hall." He says smiling at her.

Taking them from him she says "Yes that's me thank you."

Closing the door.

She places them on the table and retrieves the card.

Opening the envelope she recognizes Alex's handwriting and for a split second decides she'll throw it away unread but she reads on.

_**Stevie,**_

_**I'm so sorry about everything. Please talk to me. I have so much I need to say.**_

_**I'm down by the pool and I'll wait until nine am if you don't show up I'll understand and won't bother you again.**_

_**Alex**_

She sits reading and re reading the note placing it on the table she looks at the flowers more closely and notices small pieces of paper attached to various blooms.

Taking the first red rose from the bunch she opens it.

Reading it she inhales deeply and picks the next one from the bouquet.

Unwrapping it, again she reads tears flow down her cheeks.

By the time she reaches the fourth one she's decided she'll have to go and see him.

Each small note is a shared memory of a fun time or day they'd spent together or one of his memories of either how she looked or how she'd made him feel.

Her room is empty and one dozen red roses sit beside the bouquet with twelve small pieces of paper.

...

Alex is anxiously waiting and glances at his watch for the umpteenth time it's five minutes to nine and there is no sign of her.

He thought she'd come and at least talk to him.

His hopes fade as each second ticks by.

Resting his face in his hands he holds back the tears.

...

Stevie walks to the pool area and sees him sitting with his head in his hands.

He's sad she can tell even from this distance.

His shoulders are slumped forward and her heart slides to an all time low.

...

He's unaware of her approach until he feels her hand on his shoulder.

She's shocked by the swelling of his face from Daryl's punch face last night and the fact that he's close to tears.

"Stevie!" He whispers.

She's here.

He's so glad he wants to hold her.

Tell her he's sorry but the lump in his throat is threatening to reduce him to a blithering mess.

...

Inhaling deeply she stands looking at him.

Waiting for him to say something.

She notices he looks weary.

For a moment they both look at each other until she says "I wasn't going to come."

He nods, still trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

"I haven't got all day Alex!" She growls feeling impatient and very uncomfortable.

She waits a minute longer then turns and walks away.

...

"Stevie!" He calls after her.

Stopping she twists and he walks quickly towards her.

"Please wait I need to tell you so much but it's so difficult for me." He begs and she can tell by his voice that he's distressed.

"Can I hold you please?" He asks.

She looks stunned and asks "Why would I let you do that Alex you made your choice and I'm trying to move on with my life?"

"Is it Daryl?" He asks.

Frowning she replies "Not that it's any of your business but No it's not Daryl. He's my boss and that's all, nothing more."

"Oh." Is all he says?

"I think about you all the time Stevie." He offers.

She inhales but doesn't offer anything.

"I'm not married anymore Stevie." He states.

Holding her composure she just shrugs her shoulders but shifts uncomfortably.

"You were right about everything, about Fiona. I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I was wrong and I'm sorry I hurt you by what I said and did." He says softly.

As her heart pounds in her chest she feels her body begin to tremble and knows she needs to leave and quickly.

"I have to go Alex, Daryl will be looking for me, we're due at the sales in an hour." She offers.

He thought she'd talk more but at least she's listening so he asks. "Can I take you out for dinner later Stevie so we can talk more?"

She agrees and makes a time but insists she'll meet him downstairs.

...

Gaining the sanctuary of her room she breaks down.

Everything he said is dissected piece by piece in her head over and over again.

One sentence stands out.

Can I hold you?

She wanted to embrace him, tell him she misses him too and that her thoughts were constantly about him.

She loves him that hasn't changed but he didn't offer love just an apology.

Looking around the room her gaze falls on the bouquet and the beautiful red roses with their messages nearby.

Rising she finishes getting ready and heads downstairs to meet Daryl.


	6. Chapter 6

Sitting in the coffee shop downstairs Daryl watches as Stevie approaches and he can see at a glance she's been crying.

" Are you alright?" He asks his voice full of concern.

Nodding she answers. " I'd rather not talk about it. I'll be fine please don't worry. Let's go."

She strides out to the car and he follows.

...

Nick is waiting for Alex when he finally returns.

" Where in the hell have you been, we should be there by now?"Nick growls.

" Talking to Stevie." Alex answers.

Nick is shocked and asks. "How did it go?"

Alex smiles and says" Well no one hit me this time! We ran out of time but she said she'd meet me later."

Nick pushes. "You didn't upset her did you?"

Alex replies . " Of course I upset her Nick just seeing me upsets her. I knew this wasn't going to be easy but so long as I can talk to her I think we'll be ok."

" What about Daryl?" Nick asks.

Alex inhales and replies " Stevie said he's just her boss nothing more."

Nick offers " That might be how she sees it but I'm sure he likes her why else would he hit you? He was defending her Alex."

Alex looks at Nick and recognizes what he is saying .

Daryl could be a problem.

...

Stevie thoroughly enjoys the sales they're a welcome distraction from Alex.

Daryl is thrilled with her choice of animals and is amazed at her predictions of what prices they'd go for

He notices that even though she's switched on , she's not herself .

As they stand talking to Daryl's friends , Nick and Alex walks past.

Daryl watches as Stevie smiles at them.

Still talking to the same group Daryl notices Nick walking towards them.

Stevie steps away from the group but Daryl hears Nick ask " Stevie are you ok?"

"Yes I'm alright Nick. Where's Alex?" She replies.

" He's just gone to the bathroom I thought I'd duck back and make sure he didn't upset you too much." Nick says.

" Just seeing him upsets me Nick."She says softly.

Nick smiles and hugs her and says "That's what Alex said too. I'd better get going Stevie look after yourself and Tess and the girls said to give you their love."

Stevie hugs him and says " Thanks Nick."

...

Driving back to the hotel Daryl asks. "So it was Alex that made you cry this morning?"

Glancing at him she quips. " So you're an eavesdropper too now?"

" Is that why you wouldn't go out with me?" Daryl asks.

" It's complicated Daryl."She answers.

" Are you going to see him again?" Daryl asks.

She looks at him and decides she owes him some sort of an explanation and begins.

" Alex was my best friend and I was in love with him but was too gutless to tell him. He got married to a bitch, she faked a pregnancy so he'd marry her quickly." She says almost in a whisper reliving the pain.

" Did you have an affair Stevie?" Daryl asks.

She laughs and says " Oh god no it was way worse than that! On the day he got married I told him she was faking the pregnancy and that I was in love with him , he was being an idiot because he belonged with me."

Daryl can see her pain and asks. " How'd that go?"

She inhales and replies "He yelled at me and we had a fight . He went on his honeymoon and I left the state! Yesterday was the first time I've seen him since then."

" Oh Stevie I'm so sorry, so I shouldn't have hit him should I?" Daryl offers.

She grins and says " No he deserved that. If I could have done it myself I would have hit him."

He laughs and says " I didn't know you had a mean side !"

" There's a lot you don't know about me Daryl." She says smiling at him.

" I'd sure like the chance to find out, would you have dinner with me." He says grinning at her.

She looks at him and smiles " I'm sorry Daryl not tonight , I've made other arrangements."

" Alex?" Daryl offers.

She nods and answers " Yes we still have a lot to talk about ."

...


	7. Chapter 7

...

Back in her room Stevie showers and dresses,

Checks the mirror one last time and closes the door behind her.

...

Alex is pacing backwards and forwards waiting at the elevator for her.

She'd refused to let him pick her up but chose to meet him down here instead.

The elevator announces its arrival and he turns hoping she's there and his heart flips when the door opens and she steps out.

She is stunning and he can't help but smile at her.

"What are you grinning about?' She quips.

He replies. "You're here I thought you may not turn up!"

"I told you I would Alex!" She states.

...

Twenty minutes later they're seated beside a large pond in a beautiful restaurant.

Stevie sits watching the fish swim by as Alex stands chatting to the staff.

Sitting down Alex asks her if she'd like a drink?

They decide to share a bottle of red wine.

"So you're separated Alex! How long did that take?" Stevie asks.

"Gee you're not mucking around are you?" He says.

"I've had a lot of time to think about it all Alex. I'm not wasting any more time." She states.

He looks at her and replies. "One day I'll tell you the full story but I never slept with her as my wife. My marriage was annulled."

Reaching over she touches his hand and says "I'm sorry Alex." She says then asks. "So all these months you've been single?"

"Yes "He replies.

"Oh" Is all she says.

"Do you still love me Stevie?" He asks.

She inhales and replies "Let's not get ahead of ourselves Alex."

He doesn't show it but he's shattered she didn't say yes.

"How long did you stay in Argentina?" She asks.

"A couple of months. I needed time to think about everything." He says with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Did it help?" She enquires.

"No not really. I had no one to talk too." He says smiling at her.

She smiles back at him knowing he always talked to her.

When the waiter brings their meal the conversation ceases and they quietly eat their dinner.

Stevie is glad to have the distraction as she can digest what he's been saying.

Neither wants desert and the band has begun to play so Alex asks. "Would you dance with me Stevie?"

"Alex I'm not very good remember!" She offers.

He laughs and standing holds out his hand.

When they reach the dance floor she asks." Is this just so you can hold me Alex?"

He chuckles and says "No Stevie you're dressed up and look like you should be on a dance floor and we can't waste that!"

"You're a liar Alex Ryan." She whispers.

He smiles and pulls her in closer.

...

Dancing for several songs they sit as the band takes a break.

"So how did the district react to you returning without Fiona?" Stevie asks.

He looks at her and says "I don't know?"

She looks puzzled and says "What do you mean you don't know? Someone at the pub would have made comment or the pool comp guys?"

"I don't go out anymore Stevie and I don't play pool either." He replies sadly.

Reaching over she touches his hand and says "Alex."

Lifting his head she's shocked as his eyes look so sad and they're glassy.

As he begins to reply a tears slides down his cheek and he quickly wipes with his shirt sleeve "It's just not the same without you cowgirl."

Rising she takes his hand and leads him out of the restaurant.

...

Alex doesn't say anything he's enjoying the fact that she's still holding his hand as they walk towards the park.

Sitting he asks "Why did we leave I thought we were going to dance?"

She replies." You were upset and I didn't want you to be embarrassed."

Grinning he says "So you do still care about me? That's a good start."

...

They sit for a further hour each asking questions there are tears and angry outbursts by both.

Finally Stevie says "I best be getting back Alex I've got a long drive tomorrow."

"What about us Stevie?" He asks.

She looks at him and replies "There is no us Alex!"

"Stevie we're supposed to be together! You said so yourself." He pushes.

"That was months ago Alex our lives have changed! We live in different states!"She tells him.

"Well come home with me then!" He says desperately trying to keep her.

"No Alex I've got a fabulous job that I love and there's no place for me now on Drover's because Nick and Tess are back." She growls.

"Stevie please don't do this to me!" He exclaims.

"Do what to you?" She yells then says "You're the one that hurt me Alex. I'm the one that stayed single waiting for you!"

"Oh so what was Leo?" He yells back.

"He was a mistake Alex and I only slept with him once foolishly trying to make you jealous!" She yells as she begins to stride away.

He yells after her. "What you accidently fell on him at the pub!"

"Go to Hell Alex!" She calls over her shoulder and then she's gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Angrily she struts out of the elevator and finds Daryl about to enter.

"Are you alright?" He asks.

"What are you doing here?" Is all she answers.

"You've got the purchase order and I need it." He offers.

"Oh sorry. Come in and I'll get it for you."

Opening the door he follows her in.

While she disappears into her room he looks at the flowers and reads one of the notes.

Walking back into the room she moves towards the door and Daryl takes the hint and follows.

As she opens the door Alex is standing there.

"What do you want?" She growls.

"Can we talk Stevie? I'm sorry I was out of line." Alex begs.

Daryl walks through the door and says "Alex I'm sorry about the punch. I thought you were trying to hurt her!"

Alex looks at him and replies "I've hurt her a lot and if she could she'd probably punch me so I think I probably deserved that.'

Daryl grins and says "That's what she said."

As Daryl walks away Alex looks at Stevie and says "Can we please stop playing games?"

Stevie stands looking at him and says "Well are you coming in or not?"

...

Alex steps inside the door and Stevie closes it.

Before she has a chance to move or say anything he pulls her into his arms and kisses her.

Moving his hands gently over her back he pulls her in tightly.

Her lips are so soft and sweet and he doesn't want to let her go.

...

Stevie's heart is beating so fast she's longed for this.

Dreamt about this moment and his arms and his lips.

She runs her hands onto his bare back and her heart beats faster.

His skin is warm and his muscles make her feel like she wants to explore every inch of him.

She knows him so well but what they're doing now is new territory.

Caution rises in her and she pushes him back.

...

Breathing heavily she looks at him and says "Alex what are you doing?"

He smiles down at her and whispers "I'm doing what I've dreamt about doing for years Stevie. I want you."

She wants to smile and throw herself into his arms again but caution prevails she needs more from him or she'll get hurt again.

"Well you may not be able to have me Alex." She says trying to keep her voice steady.

Every sense wants him too.

He smiles and reaches down to hold her face in his hands.

She smiles at him.

"I love you Stevie and I have for such a long time but you said you only wanted to be friends." He tells her.

"Really?"She sighs trying so very hard not to cry.

He kisses her.

Just a short sweet kiss and then says "I don't want us to be apart anymore Stevie. So if you really don't want to leave your job I'll move up here. My life means nothing without you in it."

She's shocked that he'd leave Killarney and says "No Alex. I'll come home. But you have to be truthful with me."

He grins and says "Well the immediate truth is I would rather be naked in your bed with you than standing here talking about jobs and farms!"

She giggles and says 'While you were kissing me before I was thinking I'd like to do some exploring myself."

He laughs and holds her close and quips "Oh god I love the way you think . I love everything about you."

As they walk towards her room the phone rings." Hello Stevie Hall. Oh Hi Nick. Yes he is. No you can't speak to him unless it's an emergency."

She listens and then says" Well you'll have to speak to him in the morning because he won't be home tonight. I have plans for him."

She giggles and hangs up the phone.

...

"An all nighter?" Alex asks grinning at her.

"Well in my dreams they were often all nighters."She says smiling at him.

"I was in your dreams?" He asks.

She grins at him and begins to undo his shirt buttons and teases "Let's see if you're as good in real life."

He lets her undo his shirt.

Reaching to kiss her, he undoes the zip on the back of her dress sliding his hands to her shoulders he drops her dress to the floor.

With his hands on the bare skin of her back he flicks the strap of her bra releasing her breasts and again with his hands on her shoulder drops her bra to the floor the entire time his lips have entertained her.

Stepping back she giggles and says "Well the kiss was great but I appear to have a few less clothes than you Alex. You're quite the magician aren't you making my clothes disappear."

He smiles at her as he removes his own clothing.

She stands appreciating the view "Alex you've got a great body."

"Yes well I suppose its ok but I think I like yours better."He smiles appreciatively as he reaches to pull her into his embrace.

...

Sunshine streams through the window waking the two lovers.

Alex pulls her in closely and kisses her.

She stretches then reaches to snuggle back into him and says "Alex you were amazing I've never ever felt like that before."

He leans over her and says " Well I actually thought it was you because I've never felt like that before either. I thought you were going to give me a heart attack Stevie "

" Maybe it's because we denied ourselves for so long Alex." She offers.

He laughs and says " Well with all the hot dreams and stolen looks it's sort of been like two years of foreplay hasn't it?"

She laughs and says " It certainly was a big build up."

He kisses her.

They lie for a short time and then Stevie says. "I Have to get moving Alex. I haven't even packed my stuff."

"Do you really have to go Stevie?" He says sadly.

Rising onto her elbow she kisses him and smiling says "I have to go and get my Ute and Turbo and I can't just leave Daryl like that. We both run farms Alex and we know what it's like to be short staffed. Just think of the reunion though!"

Again they make love.

" Oh God Stevie !" Alex say breathlessly . " You are fantastic it's like you're in my head and know what I want!"

She laughs and says. "I was thinking the same thing! Actually I was thinking where in the hell did you learn to do that? Then I thought no I don't want to know. Oh Alex this is going to be so much fun being in a relationship with you."

He kisses her and says " Friends with benefits."

They both laugh when Stevie says " Yes pleasurable benefits."

...

They've showered and Alex is in the lounge room when there's a knock at the door.

Opening it Alex comes face to face with Daryl.

Daryl is a little shocked to have Alex answer the door in a towel.

"Come in mate Stevie is just getting out of the shower." Alex says smiling broadly.

Closing the door Alex says "I'll let her know you're here."

...

A short time later Stevie is dressed and packed and ready to go.

She looks at Daryl and says "I'm handing in my notice Daryl."

He smiles at her and replies "Yes as soon as Alex answered the door I sort of figured that might be on the cards."

"I'm really sorry Daryl!" She says.

Alex asks "How long will she have to work?"

Daryl looks at him and replies. "She's only been with us a couple of months so a week would be good."

Alex grins as he'd expected two weeks.

He walks with the both of them to the car and kissing Stevie with every ounce of passion he has he whispers. "I love you Stevie and I'll think about you every waking moment until your back in my arms where you belong."

She cries hugging him not wanting to let him go either.

He holds her face and wipes her tears and kisses her softly, softly and says "The sooner you get going the sooner you'll be home."

He opens the door and she climbs in beside Daryl.

Reaching over Alex shakes Daryl's hand and says "If you're ever down our way Daryl make sure you come and stay and we'll have a beer.

"I'll do that Alex thanks." Daryl replies.

As they pull away from the kerb Daryl says "He's a nice bloke Stevie."

She inhales and smiling replies "Yes he is Daryl."

...

They're not even out of the street when

Stevie's phone alerts her to a message .

Opening it she smiles.

It's from Alex..._**Missing you already xxx**_

...


	9. Chapter 9

Nick is showered, dressed and packed by the time Alex strolls into their room.

"Afternoon Alex!" Nick says grinning at his brother.

Alex laughs and grabs Nick in a bear hug and says "She still loves me Nick and she's coming home."

Smiling broadly Nick asks. "So you're night went well then?"

Alex inhales then exhales and says "It was all a bit shaky at first and we fought and cried then fought a bit more. But that's just us really isn't it."

Nick agrees "Yes both passionate people."

Nick watches as Alex's grins broadens.

"Stevie said she had plans for you Alex and I wasn't allowed to speak with you! I can tell by the grin on your face she delivered."

Alex looks at him and says. "Mate I couldn't even find the words to describe to you how she made me feel. I'm in love Nick and I have never felt like this before about anyone."

Nick smiles and says "I'm happy for you Alex at least you might be a bit more fun to be around now."

...

Tess waits patiently at the airport waiting for the plane to land.

Nick had been away for five days and she's missed him.

Apparently things went well between Stevie and Alex but she's waiting to see for herself.

...

As Stevie and Daryl reach the farm her phone registers several messages.

Opening them she smiles.

Beside her Daryl asks "All from Alex I suppose?"

Stevie grins and says "Yes they are. I don't normally air my private life Daryl but I have waited for him for such a long time. I can't wait to go home."

"Stevie I want you to go and pack your gear and leave now." He says grinning.

"Really you don't want me to work the week out?' She gushes.

Shaking his head he says "Who am I to stand in the way of love!"

She reaches over and hugs him then opening her door runs towards her place.

...

Nick kisses Tess softly and holds her close and says "It's been a long week Tess and I've missed you."

She grins and says "I've missed you too. But I'm sure it was a worthwhile trip. Did you find our old Alex?"

Alex grins and grabs her spinning her around and says. "Yes we did Tess and we found Stevie too and she's coming home!"

Tess is thrilled Nick didn't tell her that.

"Oh Alex really that's fabulous news. Nick we'll have work on Drover's for her wont we?"

Before Nick can answer Alex says "Tess I'm not letting her out of my sight she'll come and live on Killarney."

Tess looks at him and asks "Does she know that's your plan Alex?"

He smiles broadly and says "Tess my wife isn't going to live fifty kilometres from me!"

Nick looks at him and says "Your wife?"

Alex says "Well I haven't officially asked her yet but I didn't find her and beg her to come home to say will you be my friend!"

Tess says "When will she be back?"

Alex replies "She has to work out a week and then she'll be on the road. Its gunna be a long week."

His phone begins to ring and answering he smiles and says "You're missing me already aren't you?"

The smile drops off his face and he says "Two weeks but Daryl said one Stevie! That's too long I'll fly back up and drive home with you."

Nick and Tess exchange glances.

He laughs and says "Really you're already on the road. Fantastic. What's that eighteen hours? Twenty three. How long will you drive for? "

He listens and then says "No don't do that you'll get too tired and you could have an accident. Ring me when you stop for the night and I'll try and charter a flight into Redbank and I'll drive back with you. Yeah that's what I thought. Ok. I love you too bye."

"She's on her way! Daryl said he didn't want to stand in the way of love so he told her she didn't have to work the week!'Alex states smiling.

...

Back at Drover's the excitement is at fever pitch Alex is back to his old self and Stevie is coming home.

"I can't wait to see her again!" Kate says grinning.

"Yeah even though she's tough it'll be great to have her back on board."Jodie adds.

"Tough is good Jodie when Stevie was overseer we always knew what we were doing and we always finished on time." Kate offers.

...

Alex is at Drover's for dinner.

Nick and Alex are in the office organizing a charter to get Alex up to Redbank.

"All done Alex "Nick states then adds "I'll drive you at four am to the airfield and you'll be at Redbank by seven in the morning."

Alex sits with his arms folded and a huge grin on his face and says "If Stevie has a good run she'll be there by the time I fly in."

Reaching into his pocket he turns to make sure no one is around and hands Nick a small velvet box.

Nick grins and opens it and says "Wow Alex it's beautiful."

Alex grins.

Nick cautions "You don't think it's too quick Alex?'

"Why would you say that Nick? She loves me I love her we've been friends for years why would we wait?"Alex asks.

Nick pats him on the back and says "I just don't want to see you get hurt again mate. It's been awful for all of us watching you the last few months."

Alex laughs and says "It's been no picnic for either of us Nick. She's been in love with me for a long time but I thought she only wanted to be friends. You know we kissed the day Stevie ruined Tess veil."

Nick looks shocked and says "Why didn't you do something way back then?"

"I think Stevie was frightened we'd ruin our friendship." Alex says.

"Well you've just finished stomping all over it so I guess the friendship is safe." Nick says grinning.

Alex smiles at him and says "Yeah thanks mate make me feel good."

...

Dave drops into Drover's for a beer plus he's a sticky beak he wants to see if the trip away has helped Alex.

Dave's in the door for no more than a minute when he concludes the trip was huge success Alex is the happiest he's seen him in a long time.

"Brewer how in the hell are you?" Alex gushes.

"I'm great Alex and yourself?" Dave says grinning at his friend.

Alex leans over and says quietly "Stevie loves me Dave I have everything I need to be happy."

Dave chuckles and replies "It took you a long time to work it out but I'm glad you finally did."

Alex looks at his friend and asks "So you knew?"

Dave looks at him and says seriously "Well not for sure but it was fairly obvious Alex. Especially when you took off and Stevie was frantically looking for you. It was pretty awful watching her when you brought Fiona back."

Alex says angrily "Why didn't you tell me?"

Dave senses it's a touchy subject but replies. "You met someone and five days later asked her to marry you which was madness Alex. Would you have listened?'

Alex grins and replies "Probably not."

Dave laughs and says "So where is she now?"

Alex smiles and replies. "Driving home as we speak."


	10. Chapter 10

...

Driving into the night with Turbo sitting beside her she thinks about Alex and how ever kilometre brings him closer to her.

She thinks of all the sweet things he's said and done over the last few days and she smiles to herself.

He loves her too.

She couldn't be happier.

Time ticks by swiftly and the dark landscape wizzes by.

" Time for a toilet stop Turbo." She says as she pulls into a wayside stop.

Opening the door she grabs the toilet roll and walks into the darkness .

Turbo heads in the other direction and relieves himself several times on a few trees and bushes.

" Turbo come!" Stevie calls and he jumps back into the cabin climbing in behind him she slams the door puts the car into gear and heads off down the road.

Reaching over she pats his head and says " You're being spoiled today boy riding in here with me. You'll be in the back tomorrow because Alex will be sitting there."

Again her thoughts drift off as the kilometres whiz by .

She smiles thinking of waking up in Alex's arms and it all feels like a dream.

" Ten kilometres to Redbank Turbo and that's our stop for tonight." She says again patting the dog.

...

Alex doesn't sleep he's too excited in a few short hours he'll have Stevie in his arms and he can't wait.

She's his best mate , the one he has always talked to and the one he can count on but after making love to her she is so much more .

He wants to wake up beside her for the rest of his life.

As he showers and dresses, he daydreams about having her on Killarney as his wife and later having children.

Smiling he tries to imagine Stevie pregnant and likes the idea of watching her belly expand.

He's dragged from his daydreams by Nick knocking at the door " Come on Alex hurry up or you'll be late."

...

Stevie is exhausted by the time she pulls into the dusty car park at the airstrip glancing at her watch she realizes it's a quarter to four in the morning any wonder she's tired .

Pulling the swag from the back of the ute she rolls it out and climbs in.

Turbo curls up at her feet and the pair are asleep quickly.

Stevie sleep is deep and peaceful, she is so tired she doesn't hear the light plane land.

...

Her dreams are full of Alex and his kisses.

Smiling she reaches her arms around his neck and responds and whispers " Alex".

A noise rouses her and she's aware of a thwacking sound .

Opening her eyes she grins at Alex.

And realizes the noise is Turbo's tail on the canvas of her swag.

Alex laughs and says " You've been dreaming haven't you?"

" Why what did I do?" She says grinning.

" Well I just got the sweetest kiss and you whispered my name." He says leaning to kiss her again.

" It seemed so real ." She tells him.

Alex laughs and says " You were fast asleep so I thought I'd kiss you because you looked so beautiful and peaceful and you wrapped your arms around my neck and kissed me back. You must have some awesome dreams Cowgirl."

She laughs and says " Alex when I dream about you , you're in em'! I mean you're really in em'"

He's sitting on the ground beside her and he laughs and says " So if I'd waited a minute longer ?"

" Goodness only knows what I would have done to you." She giggles.

...

" Stevie I love you so much it hurts." He says looking at her.

She sits up and replies " I know exactly what you mean Alex. I'm glad you flew up because I couldn't have stood being away from you a minute longer."

He kisses her and says " Stevie have you thought much about where we go from here?'

She looks at him and says " Alex my daydreams have been about us for years whatever scenario you're talking about! I've thought about it."

He laughs and says " So it's not just raunchy dreams I'm in ?"

She smiles and says " Of course not."

"Have you thought about marriage and children?" He asks smiling at her.

She grins and says " Of course ! Haven't you? I know you've always wanted children Alex ."

He leans forward and kisses her and says " So would you marry me Stevie?"

She chuckles and says " In a heartbeat Alex."

He smiles broadly and asks " So do you want the entire dinner , dancing, down on one knee proposal?"

Stevie reaches up and touches his face and says. " Alex nothing about us is conventional , our friendship ,our relationship, nothing . I'll leave it up to you because I trust that one day when you get around to asking it will be perfect ."

Leaning forward she kisses him so softly and passionately that it makes his heart pound and his hands tremble.

As she moves back she whispers " Alex I love you so much I feel like my heart is about to burst."

The two are sitting cross legged facing each other, on her swag at a remote airfield beside her Ute. He takes a small velvet box from his pocket and opening it he offers it to her and says " Stevie I feel the same way. Will you marry me?"

She inhales quickly and tears stream down her face and she launches herself at him knocking him onto his back . He roars laughing and says " Is that a yes Cowgirl? "

She's lying on top of him crying he reaches up and as he lifts her face he holds back her hair and looking into her eyes says " Stevie is that a yes ?"

She nods her head and says " Oh Alex of course it's a yes."

He hugs her and chuckles saying "Perfect Mrs Ryan just perfect."

...

Nick is back home before Tess wakes and is sitting out on the veranda having a coffee when she appears.

Leaning to kiss him she says " Good Morning Husband."

He smiles and replies" Good Morning Wifey did you sleep well?"

Sitting beside him she responds and then asks " I slept well until you left. How was Alex this morning?'

Nick laughs and says " A ball of nervous energy. Tess I can't remember the last time I saw him this excited."

She smiles and says " They both deserve to be happy Nick. I wonder when he'll ask her to marry him?"

Nick says " Well he's already bought a ring."

Tess grins and asks " Really did he tell you?"

Nick replies " No he showed me . It's beautiful."

Tess gets a little teary and says " Oh Nick she's been in love with him for such a long time. I'm so glad he feels the same way. We'll have to throw them a big party when he finally asks."

Nick agrees.

Tess asks " Do you know what time they'll be back we should book a table at the pub as a welcome home for Stevie."

Nick says " Wait until they're closer and we'll ask them first."

Tess leans over and kisses him .

...

Breathing heavily Alex has his arm around Stevie and she's breathlessly snuggled in beside him.

" Bloody hell Stevie you're going to kill me at this rate!" He chuckles.

She giggles and says " Well you started it!"

" I just kissed you Stevie." He grins.

She laughs and says " Oh you are so full of it! I just kissed you Stevie! Alex you can't kiss me like that and not expect me to respond."

He laughs and says " Oh my god you're a little firecracker. All those times we camped out together ! If only I'd known what I was missing out on."

She giggles.

"We'd better get moving Cowgirl." He says inhaling deeply.

She sits up and says " Alex is that a plane?'

He laughs and says " I think it is quick Stevie get dressed or they'll get more than they bargained on."

They scramble around and find basic items and dress quickly.

Laughing the entire time.

Finally he hugs her and says " I'm starving let's find some breakfast. Do you want me to drive first?'

" Oh that would be great I didn't stop driving till four this morning I can have a snooze." She says.

" Turbo up.' Alex commands and Turbo does as he's told.

Alex hooks the chain on to his collar and says "Drop" and again he does as he's told.

Climbing into the cabin they head off down the road

.

...

" Hey Daryl where's Stevie?" Josh enquires.

Turning to face his brother he replies " She's gone mate."

Josh looks stunned and says " What do you mean she's gone?"

" She was going to work out her week's notice but I told her to go. So she packed up and left yesterday ."

Daryl replies.

" Well that was a bit sudden. What did you do to her?" Josh asks grinning at his brother.

Daryl grins back at him and says. " I didn't stand a chance to do anything Josh she was in love with someone else and he was at the sales."

" I'm sorry mate not too often you find a woman like her." Josh offers.

" You're right Josh not very often at all." Daryl muses then adds " Her boyfriend invited me to stop for a beer if I'm ever down that way. Seemed like a nice bloke."

Josh looks at his brother and knows that he's quite sad about her going and offers. " Sarah wanted to know if you'd like to come over for dinner tonight?"

Daryl smiles and says "Yeah that would be nice Josh. Do you want me to give her a bell or will you let her know I said yes."

" I'll tell her." Josh offers and the two men walk off towards the shed.


	11. Chapter 11

Jodie, Kate and Regan are down pulling out stumps getting ready for ploughing .

" Anyone heading into the pub tomorrow night?" Regan asks.

Jodie answers. " Kate and I were going anyway but Tess was saying this morning we might be booking a table for a welcome home for Stevie."

Regan laughs and says " Stevie will hate that."

" Why would she hate it?" Kate asks.

Jodie answers for Regan " Kate think about it. The last time she saw people from the district her and Alex were yelling at each other and she was crying."

" Oh yeah. Still it will probably be good to face people head on!" Kate replies.

" Not a lot of people liked Fiona so no one was sad to see her go ." Regan states.

"Even though most were shocked by what happened the general consensus was that it took a lot of guts to do what Stevie did and people that might not have liked her so much held her in a lot higher regard for looking after Alex." Jodie adds.

" I'm just glad they've worked it all out. He was so much happier yesterday when they got back." Kate says.

The other girls agree and continue on with their work in silence.

...

" So Stevie when are we going to start a family?" Alex asks grinning at her.

From the passenger seat she giggles and replies " Well you're moving so fast Alex we've been together two days and we're engaged! I don't know a marriage licence takes thirty days how about thirty one days time."

He laughs and replies " Sounds good to me."

Stevie stretches and yawns and then offers. "Of course we'll need to practice lots before then."

He looks at her and smiling says. " There's a motel up ahead want to stop for a while."

She giggles and replies " I was wondering how long it would take for you to want me again?"

As he pulls into the motel reception he quips " Here we go Mrs Ryan honeymoon central."

...

A short time later they're showered and asleep in each other's arms.

Time ticks by and Alex's phone rings waking them both.

"Hello Alex Ryan. Oh Hi Nick I don't know what time is it?" He yawns and answers.

"No we've stopped for a while." He grins and replies " No we're in a motel we stopped for a rest and a shower. No we'll drive more today I'm hoping to get to Coober Pedy tonight and then we'll just have an eight hour drive tomorrow. Yeah of course"

Alex listens for a moment and then laughs loudly and offers. " We're engaged Nick I asked her to marry me and she said yes!"

Laughing he hands the phone to Stevie and says. " It's Nick."

" Hi Nick." Stevie says with a huge smile on her face .

" Thank you I'm very happy. Yes. Hang on a minute Nick."

Covering the hand piece she flicks Alex and says " Will you behave yourself I'm trying to concentrate."

On the other end of the phone Nick has heard what's been said and grins.

Alex is leaning on his elbow facing her and the minute she begins to speak to Nick again Alex cups her bare breast once more.

She giggles and says " Nick I'm sorry but I'll have to go Alex wont behave himself."

Handing the phone to Alex he says " Nick I've got to go she's about to ravish me. Yes see you tomorrow."

Hanging up the phone he says. " Now where were we?"

" I was about to ravish you apparently?" Stevie giggles.

" Oh yeah that's right." He whispers as he pulls her gently under him and begins to kiss her.

" Hold on a minute !" She says laughing . " If I'm ravishing you why am I on the bottom?"

He smiles at her and as he reaches to kiss her again whispers " Does it really matter?"

She giggles and accepts his lips.

...

Hanging up the phone Nick has a huge smile on his face as Tess walks into the room.

" What are you so happy about?" She asks smiling at him.

" I was just talking to Stevie and Alex and we're about to get a new sister- in- law."He replies.

"So he's going to asks her?" Tess quizzes.

Nick laughs and says " He's already done that and she's accepted. They stopped at a motel for a rest and a shower."

Tess giggles and offers " A rest! I'm sure they're not resting."

...

It's late afternoon by the time Jodie , Kate and Regan return to the homestead .

They're all exhausted and in need of a long hot shower.

Tess greets them with a huge smile on her face and says " I've got some great news for you girls."

Jodie quips " It better have something to do with either a hot shower or a cold beer!"

Regan and Kate agree.

The trio stand waiting and Tess blurts " Alex and Stevie are engaged! He asked her this morning and she said yes!"

There is much excitement and hugging all round.

" Are you serious ?" Kate asks.

Tess giggles and says " Nick was talking to them this morning and they're both very happy."

Regan smiles and offers " Just a week ago it was all such a mess and now this. It makes you believe in love doesn't it?"

Jodie says a little sadly" If they're engaged she won't come back to Drover's will she?"

Tess answers " No Alex wants her on Killarney. At least she'll be closer than Darwin."

They all agree and Regan asks " Showers or beer first?"

" Beer." They all call.


	12. Chapter 12

Dave Brewer is finishing up after a day working with Neil Thompson.

"So have you seen young Alex around anywhere on your travels Dave" Neil asks.

Dave smiles and says "I had a beer with him last night Neil."

Neil says seriously. "How's he doing Dave? I don't see him around much anymore. Not since he came back from Argentina. Sad business it all was."

Dave looks at him and says "Yeah it was, but Stevie was right."

Neil grins and says. "I always liked her, straight shooter and she always looked out for him didn't she. Shame she left the district I always thought he'd marry her you know."

Dave smiles and says "He's been up North and found her and as we speak they're driving home."

Neil smiles broadly and says "Oh good on him! She'll make a lovely little wife for him but he'll never be bored."

Dave laughs and says "No she'll keep him on his toes that's for sure!"

...

Dave's phone is ringing and he answers "Dave Brewer! Oh G'Day Nick. Yes Oh really! That's great news. Tomorrow night at six pm yes righto I wouldn't miss it for the world. Ok bye."

"There you go Neil." Dave says grinning. "Latest update on Alex and Stevie. He proposed and she said yes."

Neil chuckles and says "They're engaged! Lovely. Give them my best when you see them again will you Dave?"

Dave smiles and says "Tess has booked a table at the pub for six tomorrow night so if you're around you can congratulate them yourself Neil."

Neil replies "I think I'll do just that Dave. They'll be great together. It will be nice to see Alex happy again too.'

...

Alex and Stevie have been back to Killarney and showered and changed.

Stevie is a bundle of nerves.

"It'll be alright Stevie. " Alex soothes.

"It's alright for you Alex I'm considered the home wrecker. I made you sad and then ran away. I can't imagine I'm going to be popular with a lot of the locals." She offers.

He grins and hugs her and says. "I just want you to be popular with me, bugger the locals."

She smiles at him and hugs him tightly.

...

Pulling into the pub car park Alex quips "They must have a band or something Stevie the place is packed."

She laughs and says "Oh good maybe no one will notice I'm back in town!"

Jumping from the car he races around and opens her door.

She laughs and says "Alex what are you doing?"

"Just trying to make you feel special Cowgirl." He smiles.

She reaches up and kisses him and he ushers her inside.

Holding the door open he stands back to let her go first, as she steps into the lounge , everyone stops talking.

Panic rises in her and she's about to turn and flee when she hears the door shut behind her and Alex's hand slide into hers.

A cheer erupts and congratulations are called the crowd swarms forwards shaking their hands and congratulating them.

Stevie holds back tears trying to fathom what is happening.

She thought they'd hate her.

She wasn't expecting this reaction at all.

...

Tess and Nick move forward and hug them both and offer their congratulations.

Stevie whispers to Tess "What in the hell is going on Tess?'

" News of Alex bringing you home and your engagement spread like a wild fire and everyone was ringing Drover's to find out when you'd be back. The phone's rung hot since yesterday Stevie so we told them to come here tonight if they wanted to see you. "Tess smiles close to tears herself.

"They're all here for us?" Stevie says incredulous.

"Yes they are." Tess replies.

Stevie cries she can't help herself and Tess joins her.

Jodie, Kate and Regan arrive and more tears flow.

...

Alex is standing with his arms around Stevie when Neil Thompson walks up to them and says. "Glad to see you're so happy. Congratulations to you both." He kisses Stevie's cheek and shakes Alex's hand.

They both thank him and he adds "I always thought Stevie was the one for you Alex. I was very upset when you married the other one instead."

Alex looks at him and says "Really Neil?"

Neil says "Blind Freddie could see she was the one Alex. Plus the fact that Harry hated her. You should have known that yourself. Harry wanted what was right for him not you."

Neil smiles at Stevie but speaks to Alex. "She's always had your back Alex and everyone knew that. Took a lot of guts to do what she did. You're a very lucky man Alex Ryan to be loved like that."

As he walks away. Alex says "Well I'll be buggered here we were thinking the district would be hard on us and it's the opposite Stevie."

She inhales and says "Should make life a lot easier Alex. Although I'm sure not everyone will be happy."

...

Wherever Stevie moves throughout the night Alex knows exactly where she is.

He has to restrain himself from hovering near her.

He just wants to hug her and kiss her and even though they're having a great time he just wants to be alone with her.

From time to time their eyes meet across the room and his heart flips each time.

She'll be his wife soon and he can't wait.

Stevie has a lovely time catching up with everyone and is sweetly surprised by the out pouring of love and best wishes to the new couple.

She feels more a part of the community than she ever thought she would and is thrilled by the entire experience.

...

Alex moves over to her and hands her the phone and whispers "It's Rose I told her about us."

"Hello Rose. I know I'm so excited. Yes we're at the pub."

She laughs and continues. "It's really noisy; yes I think the entire district turned out. Are you really? Oh Rose I can't wait. Yes Ok I love you too Bye."

Standing beside her Alex has a grin from ear to ear.

Stevie hugs him and says "Thank you Alex. She's so excited about flying up."

He kisses the top of her head as he holds her tightly and replies "I thought you'd like her to come and stay with us plus I think we need to have a little Father / Daughter time."

She laughs and says "Father / daughter time?"

He nods and says "Well when you say I do she'll be my daughter!"

"You're amazing Alex." Stevie states smiling at him.

"Yeah I know." He quips and they both laugh.


	13. Chapter 13

Stevie wakes and Alex's side of the bed is cold so she knows he's been gone for a long time.

Turning she glances at the clock and sees that it's almost seven o'clock she's slept in.

Checking her phone she notices the alarm has been turned off.

Annoyed she rises , showers and dresses.

" Good morning Rhonda."Stevie says.

" Oh good morning Stevie I hear congratulations are in order."Rhonda offers.

Stevie smiles at her and thanks her and proceeds to grab a slice of toast and checks the coffee pot and it's still hot so she pours herself a coffee too.

" Rhonda do you know where Alex is ?' Stevie asks.

" Oh yes he did tell me. It's um oh sorry Stevie I've forgotten the name of the paddock. He's fencing." Rhonda replies.

Rhonda walks over to the property map and begins to search trying to remember the name.

" I'm sorry Stevie I should have paid better attention. I was busy trying to bake and he told me he'd turned your alarm off so you could sleep and he said where he was going."Rhonda offers.

Stevie smiles and says " That's ok Rhonda I'm sure I can find something to keep me occupied."

" He'll have his phone with him." Rhonda states.

Stevie smiles and says " It's ok I'll ring later."

Feeling more than a little annoyed she walks outside.

...

Alex has been out fencing with Nat for five hours and it's hot and dusty work.

He thought Stevie would have turned up to help and is annoyed that she hasn't.

" Come on Nat we'll head back for lunch. I'll bring Stevie back with me this afternoon so you'll be able to finish installing that new pump."

Nat says " Did the connecters arrive for it Alex?"

" Yeah I picked them up yesterday they're sitting beside the pump." Alex replies.

...

Stevie has wandered around and notices the bag of parts beside the pump so she sets to and fits the pieces and primes the pump and sets it going.

Walking over to the main shed she notices how much of a mess it's in so she takes of her shirt and begins tidying it up.

Two hours later she's satisfied with her efforts and decides she'll do an oil change on Alex's Ute as she'd noticed the sticker says it's over due for one.

Entering the shed she finds what she needs easily and pulling the Ute into the shade she begins to work on the car .

As she finishes she degreases the engine and then decides she'll wash the outside and when that's done she walks to the back door and asks Rhonda which vacuum to use.

Rhonda informs her there's one in the laundry that is used specifically for the cars .

Stevie grabs it and vacuums Alex's car and them scrubs the dash and polishes everything she can.

By the time she finishes it's almost lunchtime and she's filthy dirty so she decides to head inside for a shower.

...

By the time Alex reaches home he's pissed off Stevie didn't even bother to turn up to help.

He's dirty and tired and not happy at all when he walks into the kitchen.

Stevie is sitting eating her lunch when he walks in.

" Hi" She says smiling at him.

" Yeah Hi." He replies grumpily.

" Bad Morning?" She asks still smiling.

" Well it might have been better if you'd turned up to help." He growls.

The annoyance she felt earlier fires up and she spits her words at him. " Well some knucklehead turned my alarm off!"

" I've been out there for five bloody hours Stevie. It was hot and dusty and I could of used an extra pair of hands. I come home and find you fresh as a bloody daisy."Alex yells.

She's about to explain and then thinks no stuff you.

She turns at walks out close to tears.

...

Rhonda has heard the fight and gingerly pops her head around the corner and says " Alex it was my fault."

He looks at her and she can see he's still very angry but offers" I couldn't remember which paddock you said you were going too. Stevie has worked around here all morning she came in about fifteen minutes ago and had a shower."

He runs outside just as her car drives out the gate .

" Shit!" He says to himself.

Nat walks up to him and says " Alex the pumps already been put together and it's runny like a charm. So what do you want me to do now?"

Alex gives him a list of jobs and walks into the shed to help him grab tools he'll need.

He can't remember the last time he saw the shed so neat .

All the tools are hung in their right places and she's sorted everything right down to the bolts and screws in the containers underneath.

He feels like an idiot.

It's easy to see she's worked so very hard all morning.

She'll be headed for Drover's no doubt.

He debates if he should shower first before he gives chase and decides he will and then he'll take her to the pub for dinner.

Bugger the work, it can wait.

He's hurt her again and he needs to fix this quickly.

Running upstairs he showers quickly and changes into clean clothes and rushes back downstairs.

" Rhonda we won't be in for dinner I'll see you tomorrow." Alex calls as he runs through the kitchen.

" Ok I'll see you then." Rhonda calls after him.

...

As he reaches his Ute his heart sinks.

It's absolutely spotless inside and out she must have spent hours making it look like that and then he notices the new sticker on the windscreen and pops the bonnet.

The engine is as clean as new she's done an oil change and degreased the engine .

"Bloody Hell!" He says out loud .

She's done a full day's work in a morning and he's implied she did nothing.

...

Stevie is livid as she drives towards Drover's Run .

He didn't even ask why she didn't turn up.

He knows she's not lazy and yet he assumed she's done nothing all morning.

Stuff him.

As she nears Drover's gate she realizes he'll come straight there once he works out he was wrong .

Pulling over she turns the Ute and heads towards Wilgul.

It's vacant, she'll sit there for a while until she calms down.

Wiping the tears off her cheeks she drives on.

...

Alex is puzzled when he pulls into Drover's and can't see Stevie's Ute.

Nick walks towards him and says " Bloody hell mate what's the occasion? You've cleaned your Ute! It hasn't looked that good since it was brand new."

Alex doesn't reply but asks " Is Stevie here?"

Nick says " No I haven't seen her. Why ?'

" We've had a fight." Alex says.

Nick asks " What about?'

Alex explains about the misunderstanding and Nick says " You're a bloody idiot sometimes Alex. You need to get that temper of yours under control and quickly. Why in the hell would you accuse her of being lazy? She's one of the hardest workers I know. Why did you think she'd come here?"

Alex answers " Well where else would she go?"

Nick grins and says " You need to think like a woman Alex . I bet she headed this way and then she would have realized it's the first place you'd look. I would say she'll be at the wildlife corridor because she loves it or Wilgul because you wouldn't think to go there."

" Wilgul you reckon." Alex says and adds. " If she does come here can you see if she'll ring me?"

Nick grins and says "I'll sit on her if I have too."

...

Stevie sits on the tail gate as tears stream down her face she's angry with herself for crying she should be angry at him but she's just hurt that he'd growled at her like that and insinuated she'd been lazy.

The entire morning had back fired she thought she'd teach him a lesson for turning off her alarm by not showing up to help him.

Never in her wildest dreams did she think he'd be so angry.

As she worked she felt good doing the jobs she had chosen and thought he'd be thrilled with her efforts but he'd just yelled at her .

She felt dreadful.

...

As Alex slows to turn into Wilgul he notices the fresh tire tracks in the gravel.

He hopes she's alright.

His heart sinks when he spots her sitting on the tail gate with her head on her knees.

He's certain she's crying.

Why can't I get this right? He thinks to himself.

...

He pulls up close to her car and opening his door he stands and says "Stevie I'm so sorry."

She doesn't move but he hears her say " Just leave me alone Alex."

He sits beside her and says" I was wrong Stevie and I'm sorry. Please talk to me."

" You didn't even ask why I didn't come to help! You thought I was being lazy! Why would you do that?" She says between sobs and without lifting her head.

He wants to cry listening to her.

His eyes prick with tears as he says . ' Stevie look at me please."

She lifts her face to him and sees how sad he is.

Her voice catches in her throat as she says " I'm to blame as well. I was disappointed you weren't in bed when I woke up and then I was annoyed you turned off my alarm. I could have rung you Alex. I was being childish. So I just worked close to the house. I'm sorry I didn't know it was a big fencing job."

He leans over and kisses her softly and then says " I wanted to stay in bed you looked so beautiful but I've been away for a week and there's lots to catch up on. I thought I'd let you sleep in because you'd had such a long drive. All morning I was waiting to see you and then I have no idea why I got pissed off that you didn't come out to see me. I need to learn to control my temper Stevie."

" You yelled at me Alex!" She states.

He tries to lighten the mood and says " I've yelled at you before Stevie!"

More tears slide down her cheeks and she wipes them and says " But I was just a mate then. It's different now. We're different now and it hurts so much more when you do that."

He feels like he could cry himself.

She seems so little and vulnerable. He's learnt so much more about her in the last few days and he wonders how many times when they've fought and she's driven or ridden away has she cried like now and it breaks his heart.

"Stevie before Darwin when I yelled at you did I make you cry?" He whispers.

" Does it matter Alex?" She says wiping the last tears from her face.

" Yes it does Stevie. I always thought you were really tough and now I realize maybe I was wrong." He sighs.

" Do you want the truth?' She asks.

He nods.

Inhaling she replies " Yes Alex often when you've yelled at me I've cried."

He grabs her and holds her so tightly she can hardly breath.

He thinks of all the fights they've had and all the times she stormed off with him yelling at her.

Oh god he feels like a bully she's so little compared to him.

" Stevie I promise I won't do that anymore!" He says.

She pushes back and says" Won't do what?'

He looks at her and says " Yell at you."

" Don't you dare Alex Ryan ! Don't you dare treat me lesser than you!" She growls.

He looks at her and says " I'm confused Stevie.'

" I cry because it hurts when you yell at me but I can't help that. Bottom line I'm a girl Alex, we do that when we're hurt or sad or happy. But I love that you have never held back just because I'm a woman. You treat me as your equal. I love how we fight most of the time Alex. We resolve our issues and then we move on." She states.

"Stevie you have no idea how much it hurts me to see you cry. I don't know if I'll ever be able to yell at you ever again." He says seriously.

She smiles at him and says " Get a grip of yourself Alex you're starting to turn into a bloody girl."

He grins at her and says " Wanna go to the pub for dinner Cowgirl?"

" Can we book a room first?" She giggles.

Shaking his head at her he grins and says. " I told Rhonda we wouldn't be home for dinner."

She leans over and kisses him and whispers "We might make it back for breakfast if you're lucky."

He roars laughing and says "Lock up your Ute we'll take mine it as clean as! Unlike your mind."

She giggles as she locks her car.

...


	14. Chapter 14

...

" Are you ready Stevie?" Tess asks.

Inhaling deeply Stevie replies. " I guess so. Do I look ok Tess?"

Tess chuckles and says " Oh I think you'll pass Stevie ."

As the music plays everyone stands and watches as first Charlotte , Rose, Tess and finally Stevie walk towards the flowered arch and Alex.

Beside him Nick and Dave are as nervous as Alex.

Today has been a long time coming.

Everyone wants it to be perfect.

...

Alex's smile is broad as he watches her move towards him.

His heart thumps in his chest.

He notices everything about her.

Her hair.

Her eyes.

Her smile.

She looks like she's been poured into her dress.

He finds himself holding his breath.

As she reaches him he whispers. " You're exquisite."

She giggles and whispers. "It's all for you Alex."

Shivers run up his spin and he smiles.

...

Everyone listens intently to the ceremony and as the two say their vows there is hardly a dry eye.

Tess reads a poem

Today I married my best friend,  
Our bond complete, it hath no end,  
We share one soul, we share one heart,  
A perfect time - a perfect start.

With these rings we share together,  
Love so close to last forever,  
This special day - two special hearts,  
Let nothing keep this love apart

As she finishes someone yells here! here!

Everyone laughs.

...

Finally Beth pronounces them Husband and Wife

Wife and Husband

And says "Alex you may kiss your bride."

As he takes her in his arms and kisses her with such tenderness and love a cheer rises up from the crowd.

...

At their reception everyone relaxes , including Stevie and Alex.

Bryce has walked over to them and shakes Alex's hand and congratulates him.

Hugging Stevie he says " You are stunning Stephanie absolutely breathtaking."

She chuckles and quips" I heard you thought I was a boy once."

He laughs and says " Yes well you weren't dressed like this were you?"

Again she laughs and says " Bit tricky to work a farm dressed like this Bryce."

" I guess I should thank you for believing me when Alex didn't." She says smiling at him.

" Well you were my first choice as a daughter-in-law anyway."He tells her with a serious look on his face.

She chuckles and says " Why is that Bryce?"

" You've got oompf and you tell it like it is and I like that. Very refreshing. Plus you are put together so much nicer than the other one." He offers.

Alex grins and says " Steady on that's my wife you're talking about!"

Stevie hugs Bryce and says "Thank you I think!"

They all laugh.

...

As they move through the crowd they stop and chat to many of their family and friends.

"Daryl you came. I'm so glad." Stevie exclaims hugging her old boss.

He hugs her and smiles . " Stevie I always thought you were beautiful but today Wow!"

She giggles.

Alex shakes his hand and Daryl says" Congratulations Alex you're a very lucky man."

Alex hugs Stevie and kisses her head and says " Oh and don't I know it Daryl . I almost let her slip through my fingers."

They stand chatting for a minute or two then move on to chat to Liz Ryan.

" Congratulations Darling." She says to Alex as she kisses him.

He's not overly thrilled about her being here but he'd a made a deal with Stevie he'd invite his Mum if she'd invite her parents.

Both knowing that somewhere down the track they'll be glad they did.

" Stevie you are so beautiful. Congratulations." Liz says kissing her cheek.

" Thank you Liz. I'm glad you came." Stevie offers.

The trio stand chatting for a moment and quickly move on to other guests.

...

As the evening wears on Stevie and Alex take to the dance floor for the bridal waltz and everyone cheers.

" Well Mrs Ryan here we are." Alex says as he kisses her.

She hugs him tightly and says " Alex I thought this day would never come."

He holds her close inhaling her perfume as they dance, his heart beats steadily.

She's finally his wife Mrs Stevie Ryan.

Saying their goodbyes to their family and friends there are tears of joy and so much happiness.

By the time they reach the Drover's girls they're all crying.

They are so happy for the newly weds but are sad too because it's the end of an era.

Stevie will live on Killarney from now on and they'll miss her.

Tess and Stevie embrace and Tess says " Now you're my sister Stevie!"

Stevie chuckles and whispers" The Ryan women! Harry Ryan would be turning in his grave right now."

They both laugh

...

Alex is holding Stevie's hand as they move out to their car and Stevie says " Alex you still haven't told me where we're going on our honeymoon?'

He grins and asks " What would be the things you'd want most for a honeymoon besides me?"

" Sunshine, a private deck and a pool." She says grinning at him.

" We're going half way between Townsville and Cairns but we have to cook our own meals."He offers.

She chuckles and says. "Are we going camping Alex?"

He laughs and says " Oh god no Stevie I've rented an entire Island! A private Island!

Total luxury ,pristine beaches , a plunge pool ,a private deck and just you and me."

She smiles and says " No staff?"

Shaking his head he replies " No you and I will be the only ones on the island for 8 perfect days and nights."

" So I can sunbake topless any where I want?" She says grinning at him.

He chuckles and replies. " Stevie you can sunbake nude anywhere you want!"

"Perfect Mr Ryan just Perfect." She whispers as she kisses him.

...


	15. Chapter 15

After the newlyweds leave, the district parties on well into the night.

Things are finally as they should be and it's definitely cause for celebration.

Everyone enjoys being together as it's not too often they get the chance to party like this.

Many in the crowd were shocked at how stunning Stevie looked as they'd only ever seen her in her work clothes jeans and a shirt.

She certainly is the right partner for Alex Ryan tough and strong and his equal in many ways but once she was dressed as today she looked stunning almost fragile and she'd melt his heart with a glance.

A lovely combination.

...

Bryce is sitting with Stevie parents and Liz when the subject of grandchildren arises.

Bryce states" Well I can't imagine they'll wait. I know both are keen to have children and they're not getting any younger."

Liz smiles and says "Maybe we'll get a honeymoon baby."

A glance passes between Bryce and Liz that's missed by the other two.

When Liz was on her honeymoon with Harry many years ago she was already pregnant with Alex after having already slept with Bryce.

He smiles at her.

...

As the seaplane touches down Alex is holding Stevie's hand as they gaze out the window.

"Is this our Island Alex?" She asks.

Smiling he replies "Yes Stevie that's us."

"Oh Alex it's beautiful." Stevie sighs.

By the time they land and load the small dingy and Alex rows them to the shore Stevie has tears in her eyes.

In the distance the plane moves quickly along the water and lifts and is gone leaving the two completely alone for eight days.

As Alex helps her to the beach he notices her tears and is shocked and says "Stevie what's wrong?"

She looks at him and smiles and says. "Alex in my wildest dreams, I wouldn't have imagined this."

He smiles at her and kisses her softly then whispers. "I didn't want to share you with anyone Stevie. For our first week together our memories will be ours alone."

She giggles and says "Alex we're on our honeymoon not the sort of memories you'd share any way!"

Laughing they move up to their accommodation.

...

As the district wakes up many are nursing hangovers, in particular the crew at Drover's Run.

Regan and Kate are out on the veranda with their coffees

"Oh Kate why didn't one of you take the wine off me? Regan sighs.

Kate laughs and says "I tried to tell you to slow down but you were up for a good time!"

"Oh speaking of good times did you check out Stevie's old boss he's more than a bit of alright isn't he."Regan says grinning.

Kate offers. "Yes well Jodie seemed to think so."

...

Tess and Nick join them and catch part of the conversation.

Tess puts her finger to her lips and gestures for them to quieten down and whispers something in Regan's ear she chuckles and passes the message onto Kate.

Kate inhales putting her hand up to her face looking shocked just as Jodie and Daryl walk out to join them, coffees in their hands.

"Good morning Jodie!" Kate gushes.

Jodie looks at her friend and grinning replies "Good Morning Kate lovely morning isn't it.'

Kate grins back at her and says "Yes it seems to be a delightful morning Jodie.

"You've all met Daryl?" Jodie asks.

They all agree and small talk takes over.

...

Stevie is lying on a powdery white beach, nearby the crystal clear ocean crashes onto the shore.

The sky is cloud free and the brightest of blue.

She inhales enjoying the sun as it kisses her body.

Palm trees tell a tale to the breeze as it passes.

Alex walks over to her.

He stands for a moment enjoying looking at her until she senses he's there and without opening her eyes quips. "There are laws against what you're doing Alex."

He smiles and inhales deeply and as he exhales he answers" I think I'll sell the farm and buy this Island so I can have you topless every day."

She giggles and offers "I've decided to go topless every second day Alex."

He looks disappointed until she says "Part of the fun is taking them off."

Shivers run through him and he's aroused by her words and how she thinks.

Lying down beside her, he kisses her.

As she loops her arm around his neck his hand slides to caress her breast, she sighs.

He makes love to her.

Slowly, gently.

No one is there.

They can do as they wish.

When and where they please.

The sun smiles as the breeze sweeps over their nakedness.

Nearby the surf pounds rhythmically onto the shore.

...

Back on Drover's everyone has had an easy morning lazing around and after they finish lunch decide to have a beer.

One leads to two and two leads to three and they're having a fabulous time when Dave Brewer turns up.

" Dave! How are you today?" Nick asks.

Dave laughs and says "Obviously not as good as you lot!"

Nick laughs and says "I was feeling ordinary before but I'm all good now."

Dave grabs a beer and sits down and joins the conversation.

After discussing some health issues with some of the ewes Dave promises to check them out first thing in the morning

... .

Kate has returned outdoors with a tray of dips and crackers and everyone complains as they've not long had lunch but as they drink their beer they eat the offerings regardless.

Kate is flipping through a magazine and stops to read an article.

"Hey listen to this and see who it reminds you off. It was written by the woman that plays a journalist off that show set in New York... _**Maybe some women aren't meant to be tamed. Maybe they need to run free until they find someone just as wild to run with them!"**_

They all crack up laughing except Daryl as he has no idea who they're talking about.

Jodie notices and says. "Daryl we're talking about Stevie and Alex."

Daryl smiles and says "I've only known Stevie a few months I wouldn't have classed her as wild!"

Tess chuckles and proceeds to tell him a few of Stevie's exploits.

Daryl laughs and asks "How did they meet?"

Nick answers "The rodeo circuit."

Daryl is impressed and asks "So they both rode the circuit? That explains a lot."

Tess tells him about Claire's connection with Stevie and Alex through the rodeo.

Briefly she speaks about Claire's accident and the aftermath and how Stevie helped them all through.

...

Nick says "She's brilliant with horses and cattle."

Daryl asks. " Yes she is. She can cut so much time of your work."

Nick agrees.

Jodie adds " When she left we really struggled until Tess and Nick came back from Argentina"

...

Daryl asks. " Do you ride Nick?"

"No not much these days mostly just for fun." Nick replies.

"Does that have something to do with your limp Nick?" Daryl asks.

Nick lifts his shirt showing his scared body and explains about his accident.

Daryl is shocked but interested as Nick speaks freely about his scars and rehabilitation.

...

Dave changes the subject and asks "Does anyone know where Stevie and Alex went for their honeymoon?"

"Not even Stevie knew because I asked her." Jodie offers.

Nick grins.

Tess looks at him and says "You know don't you?"

Everyone looks at him and Jodie says "Come on Nick where did they go?"

He laughs and says "I don't think I'm going to tell!"

The girls are begging to find out.

...

Nick plays a long for a little while and finally says "They're on a private Island off Cairns for eight days. You can only get there by boat or seaplane."

"Oh my goodness that would be so nice." Kate says.

Tess giggles and says "You reckon they won't run wild there!"

Dave adds"Yes but we won't hear about this trip."

Everyone laughs.

...

Jodie quips "Alex Ryan a romantic who knew?"

Regan asks "How private is private Nick?"

Grinning he replies. "Just the two of them. No staff. All their food was pre ordered and if they need anything they radio and they'll drop it too them."

Tess sighs." Oh Nick you have to take me there. It sounds awesome."

Chattering away the girls ooh and ah about how romantic it all sounds.

Dave asks "I thought they were away for almost three weeks?"

Nick smiles and answers "When they leave the Island he's taking her out to the Great Barrier Reef diving and then they'll spend time in Cairns, but he wasn't going to tell her about that until they leave the Island."

Regan says "That is about the sweetest and most romantic thing I've ever heard. You won't be able to wipe the smile off her face.'

Dave laughs and says "Alex has Stevie on an Island completely to himself! She won't be the only one smiling."

...

Stevie and Alex have spent the last few days sleeping , swimming, snorkelling on the small reef just off the Island and they've canoed almost all the way around.

Tonight they've decided to sleep on the beach and have finished cooking the fresh fish they caught this afternoon.

With a chilled bottle of white wine they sit at the fire and chatter away about all sorts of things.

They've always talked easily but things are different now and subjects they once struggled to speak about flow freely.

...

Alex says " Stevie, how many campfires do you think we've shared?"

She smiles at him and says " Too many to mention but we've had some memorable ones."

"Yeah we have ." He says smiling at her.

He sits quietly for a moment and she asks " Are you thinking about Claire?"

He looks at her inhales then exhales and says " Sort off. I was thinking about after she died and I was chasing the white stallion like a crazy man and you came out to try and talk sense into me."

" You were hurting Alex. I wasn't much help but I really didn't know what to do to help you."She says sadly.

He looks at her and nods and says " Just being there helped Stevie. I was so wrapped up in my own grief I didn't even think about you and your friendship with Claire. You were hurting too ."

She nods and says " Claire was my best friend Alex. She knew everything about me and the parts she didn't know she never pushed to know. She let me have my secrets. I miss her."

...

Smiling at her he changes the subject because she looks sad.

"I remember you were talking about the day I rode the bull and when I came off you thought I was looking at you."

She chuckles and says " Even then you were so god damn hot Alex."

He laughs and says "We should have hooked up Stevie."

She laughs and says" What and then I would have been just one more notch in your belt Alex."

Grinning he says " Come over here Cowgirl I'm getting cold."

"Put some more wood on the fire then or otherwise you'd best sleep inside ya big baby."She says .

Standing he grabs some wood and puts it onto the fire then plonks himself down behind her.

...

Leaning back into him she says " Alex how many children do you want?"

Holding her tighter he replies " I've never really thought about numbers Stevie. Why how many do you want?"

"I've always wanted four or five." She replies.

" Five!" He exclaims.

Chuckling she says " What's wrong with five?'

He laughs and says " Does one of the five include Rose or are we talking about rounding up to half a dozen?"

She giggles a lot and he twigs that she's joking.

" Stevie!"

" Alex I'd like four including Rose." She answers.

Alex says " What about if we don't use birth control, and we'll just see how many turn up?"

Giggling she replies. " I'd be barefoot and pregnant for the rest of my life Alex! No thank you, three from you will be sufficient ."

"How long will it take Stevie ? I mean you stopped taking the pill didn't you?' He asks.

She smiles at him and says " Yes I did stop taking it but I have no idea how long it will take Alex. Some women go off the pill and fall pregnant straight away others take months. It'll happen when it happens."

He hugs her tightly and says " It's exciting isn't it Stevie?"

Smiling she replies " Let's just concentrate on the honeymoon Alex shall we."

Nuzzling into her neck he whispers " Righto."

She giggles.

...


	16. Chapter 16

Several days later Alex and Stevie have finished snorkelling The Great Barrier Reef and have unpacked at the resort where they'll stay for the next three days.

"Do you think we should ring home Alex?' Stevie asks.

"You can if you want to Stevie but they won't be expecting us to ring.' Alex says sleepily from the couch.

Stevie asks." Do you remember when Tess and Nick were on their honeymoon and they rang constantly and they were driving us crazy and then Kate cut the phone cable."

He chuckles and says "I thought you were going to have a breakdown Stevie you were so stressed about the ten grand you lost."

She laughs too and offers." I'm better with internet banking now!"

He asks. " Can you scratch my back please?"

As she moves over to him he rolls onto his stomach and she sits beside him and begins to scratch his back.

" Oh yeah thats good , a little to the left, yeah, yeah higher yeah thats it ." He instructs.

Using both hands she scratches and he moans in appreciation.

"Alex do you remember I hurt my back shearing and you massaged it for me." She asks.

Rising on to his elbows he looks at her and says "Hey you love it when I massage you now what about then?"

She blushes and he roars laughing "Damn I missed that! Another opportunity lost!"

Chuckling she says "I was trying to talk to you and I was in pain but your hands were so good Alex. You were very distracting."

"God Stevie why didn't you say something to me? We could have been together so long ago!" He muses.

Laughing she wlaks over and picks up the phone and rings Drover's Run.

...

"Hello Drover's Run Nick Ryan speaking... Good morning Stevie Ryan how are you?" He laughs then continues." Yeah that's great Stevie. How was the Island? Oh I bet it was. So your food lasted alright? Yeah were they easy to catch? "Nick asks and then listens.

"No she's not Stevie she's gone with Regan and Claire on a supply run. All good. Yeah well I was hungover and so were most of the district by the sounds of things!" " Nicks tells her and then laughs, he listens and then says.

"Yeah put him on. I'll see you soon Stevie... Mate sounds like you're having fun. Yeah really."

Nick laughs and says "No it's all good. I've been over a couple of times and it's all under control."

Nick listens for a while and answers." Yes we will. Ok see you next week Bye."

...

Stevie and Alex return to Killarney and life quickly falls into a steady rhythm.

As the weather gradually gets warmer and warmer the farm becomes busier,

taking up all of the couples waking hours.

So much has to be done and everyone works harder than ever trying to complete tasks before shearing starts.

Stevie slips into Killarney's daily work load with out fuss and gets along well with the other workers.

Alex loves having her with him and the bond between them grows stronger.

...

Over on Drover's Jodie has just returned from a trip to Darwin and a week out on Daryl's farm.

Alex and Stevie are over for dinner and talk turns to Darwin.

Stevie teases Jodie about picking up Daryl at their wedding and Jodie just laughs and says "He's gorgeous and a great guy why miss an oppurtunity!"

Jodie changes the subject.

" Stevie I can see why you love it up there so much although I don't think I could stand the heat long term." Jodie offers.

"You get used to it Jodes. Some people don't understand how we cope with the winters down here but you just do."

Stevie says smiling at her then adds. "I still can't believe you picked up my boss like that?"

Jodie grins and says "He's coming back down in the New year so I'm looking forward to that."

Alex says "We'll have to have him over for dinner Stevie?"

She nods.

...

Nick asks "So are you two right to give us a hand with the shearing still?"

Stevie answers "Yes we've cleared what we had to do and we'll be here at six o'clock in the morning."

Tess says "We're not starting till seven Stevie."

Alex quips "Yes but you're going to cook our breakfast Tess!"

Tess laughs and answers. "You should have brought stuff to stay overnight if you're going to be here so early?"

Stevie chuckles and replies "We did just in case we have a big night!"

Nick says "I'm not having a big night when we're shearing tomorrow!"

They have a great night together and many drink more than they should.

...

Early the next morning Tess is up and organized and breakfast is well on its way.

Jodie has called to Stevie and Alex to rise and shine.

Kate, Regan and Nick are downstairs having coffee.

"Oh Alex I think I had too much to drink last night. I'm feeling a bit ordinary this morning.' Stevie offers as she rises and begins to dress.

Alex laughs and says "You're not alone there Stevie."

Downstairs it's a similar story. With the exception of Tess who grins and says "Self inflicted I have no sympathy for any of you."

Nick states "You're a hard woman Tess Ryan."

Smiling she pulls a face at him.

...

Down in the sheds the work is hard, hot and dusty but by lunchtime they're all feeling a little better.

Sitting in the shade they enjoy their lunch and Stevie drinks lots and lots of water.

She's still not feeling well and is obviously dehydrated.

Tess says "Stevie are you ok to continue you look a bit pale."

Stevie laughs and says" I'll be right I've worked through worse than this. I thought you had no sympathy for self inflicted sick people?"

Tess looks at her and says "I didn't think you had that much to drink last night Stevie?"

"Me either I must be getting old Tess." Stevie chuckles.

" Yeah you and me both." Tess answers.

Nick calls time and they all head off back into the shed.

...

With the shearing done and the crops ready to be harvested everyone is looking forward to a few days off over Christmas before the hard work really starts.

They busy themselves with the smaller jobs around the farms and everything is given a once over tidy up.

Stevie is helping Tess and Jodie with the sorting of the tack room on Drover's as many of their bridles and halters are either in need of repair or are to be thrown out.

The first part of the morning is sorting and tidying and Meg has Claire while she sleeps then later brings her back down to Tess as Meg has baking to do for Christmas.

As the girls sit and begin to clean the saddles and bridles it's a great chance for a catch up.

Claire toddles about and all three women fuss over her.

...

Stevie has finished polishing one of the saddles and stands to place it back on the shelf and passes out.

"Stevie!" Jodie yells.

Tess and Jodie are at her side quickly.

"Stevie can you hear me?" Tess calls.

Stevie opens her eyes and looks confused and the girls tell her she fainted.

Putting her hand to her forehead she quips" See Tess you're working me too hard."

Jodie grins when Tess quips "You've gone soft since you started working on Killarney Stevie."

Helping her to her feet Jodie asks "Do you feel alright now Stevie?'

"Yeah I'm fine I must have stood up too quick. Bloody hell I hope I'm not coming down with something."Stevie answers.

They fuss over her for awhile longer and she grins and says "Will you two stop it!"

Laughing they continue working without further incident.

...

"So Jodes Daryl's back in the New Year?" Stevie says grinning.

Jodie answers "Yeah he is but that will probably be the end of it."

Tess looks shocked and Stevie asks "What do you mean the end of it?"

Jodie says "Well he's not going to leave the Territory and I'm not leaving Drover's so that's it!"

Stevie looks annoyed and says "Jodie does he know you feel like that?"

Jodie laughs and says "Of course he does Stevie we're just having a bit of fun."

Tess chuckles and says "What you're just using him for sex?'

Stevie states "Jodie you tart!"

Jodie grins and says "What?'

The conversation ends when they here Nick and Alex pull up in the Ute.

...

Stevie and Alex are up early and ready to head over to Drover's Run as Tess and Nick will host Christmas lunch.

In the previous days there has been much excitement as everyone bought gifts for each other to place under the tree.

"Stevie are you ready?" Alex calls up the stairs.

"Almost! Can you come here and help me please?" She replies.

Running up the stairs he enters their room.

She walks towards him with her hand behind her back and she's trying not to grin.

He smiles at her and asks "What are you up to?"

"I need you to help me read something Alex." She answers.

He looks puzzled and says "Read something?"

She replies "Yes I just want to make sure I'm reading it properly."

"Reading what?"He asks.

Taking her hand from behind her back she gives him a small plastic cylinder.

...

He stands for a moment looking at his hands.

Smiling she says. "One line for No, two lines for Yes.'

He smiles broadly and sweeps her up twirling her around.

As he does that, she laughs saying. "Merry Christmas Alex we're having a baby!"

He kisses her and hugs her closely and gently places her back on the ground and asks

"Oh Stevie when? How far are you?"

"I'm not sure Alex. We've been so busy lately I really didn't take that much notice. A couple of weeks back when we were shearing I felt sick all day and I've felt sick a few other days since and then when I was helping with the tack room the other day I fainted and I thought hmmm I wonder." She offers.

He looks concerned and says "You fainted why you didn't tell me?"

Smiling she says "It might have spoilt my surprise Alex."

...

Hugging her closly he says " What a brilliant christmas present Stevie! I can't wait to tell everyone."

Stevie pushes back and looking up at him says "Alex can we wait until we've been to the Doctors first? Just to make sure everything is alright."

"Why wouldn't everything be alright Stevie?" He asks looking concerned.

She smiles and says "It's early days Alex and things do go wrong. I'd like it confirmed and it would be nice if we've got a date too, don't you think."

He looks at her and says "Do we really have to wait Stevie this is such exciting news?"

She can see she isn't going to win this one so relents and agrees he can tell their family and friends today.

...


	17. Chapter 17

...

Arriving at Drover's Stevie and Alex greet everyone and place their gifts under the tree Alex grabs two beers and is about to hand one to Stevie.

"No it's too early for me Alex." Stevie says and straight away he twigs to what she's trying to tell him.

He smiles and says "You are such a girl Stevie."

Everyone laughs and doesn't notice the look between them.

Alex has decided he won't tell everyone yet because Stevie didn't want to and waiting another day or two won't matter.

Stevie grabs some chips and says "Who else are we waiting on?"

Nick answers. "We invited Dave he should be here soon."

Regan adds "Plus my sister Grace is coming for a few days."

Stevie looks at her and says "Is she anything like Jaz?"

Regan laughs and answers "Oh god no Grace is the total opposite to Jaz the only thing they have in common is they both love horses."

"So what's Jaz up to these days Regan?' Alex asks.

"Training, training and more training. She's in Europe though now."Regan replies.

...

Jodie arrives and greets everyone and asks "Where's Kate?"

Tess replies "I haven't seen her yet?'

Jodie offers. "She must be still down at the shearer's quarters; I'll go and get her."

Stevie states "No I'll go! I think I need a walk before Christmas dinner!"

Nick says "Yes because after it we'll all need a sleep."

"Do you want me to come with you Cowgirl?" Alex asks.

Nick looks at him.

Stevie quips "I used to live here Alex I think I can find my way there and back."

They all laugh.

...

Stevie is almost to the quarters when Kate opens her door and calls "Stevie! Merry Christmas!"

The two friends hug.

Stevie says "I was just coming to look for you Kate."

Kate replies. "I was just finishing some wrapping for my family. I'm heading off for a couple of days after lunch."

"You must miss them Kate?" Stevie offers.

"Sometimes I miss them a lot Stevie but once I go home and get smothered for a few days I can't wait to get back here." Kate answers.

Chuckling they begin to walk back to the house and Kate says "Car coming!"

"It must be Regan's sister Grace she said she was coming." Stevie offers.

As the car pulls to a stop Stevie smiles and says "Grace bloody Kingston what in the hell are you doing here?"

Grace smiles and with a twinkle in her eyes she replies "Stevie Hall still a bloody sticky beak. How in the hell are you?"

The two women embrace and Stevie replies "I'm fantastic and my names Stevie Ryan now!"

Grace laughs and asks "Who's the silly bugger that would take you on?"

From behind them Alex quips. "That would be me?"

Grace looks at him and then whispers at Stevie. "He's cute Stevie."

Stevie laughs and replies "Yeah he'll do!"

Stevie says "Grace Kingston this is my husband Alex and my friend Kate. Kate, Alex this is Grace Kingston one of my friends from way back..."

Alex holds out his hand and says "Pleased to meet you Grace."

She smiles at him and says "You used to ride the circuit didn't you?"

He nods.

"Hello Kate pleased to meet you." Grace states.

Stevie asks "So what are you doing here?"

"I've come to spend Christmas with my sister Regan." Grace answers.

Stevie looks puzzled and asks "But she's Regan McLeod and you're Kingston?"

"Kingston was my Mum's maiden name." Grace tells her.

"Ha!" is all Stevie says as she leads Grace inside.

...

Tess is thrilled to meet another cousin and Regan is stunned that Grace and Stevie know each other.

Sitting down to dinner there is much laughter and reminiscence as old friendships are brought up to speed and new friendships are formed.

As they finish their meal the phone is ringing Nick walks quickly to answer it. "Hello Drover's Run. Nick Ryan speaking. Oh Hi Mum Merry Christmas to you too. Yes she's had a lovely morning. Yes we did and we let her unwrap it this morning she loved it thank you. Yes ok I will. Yes Stevie and Alex are here. Ok I'll get one of them for you. Yes I'm still here. Oh Ok no that's fine with me Mum where did you meet him? Oh! Oh ok you don't think that might be awkward? Ok I'll go and find him yes I love you too."

"Alex Mum's on the phone for you she's got some news!" Nick says grinning at his brother.

"What sort of news?" Alex asks.

"She's found herself a bloke!" Nick says chuckling.

Alex laughs and says "Is that all!"

Picking up the phone he says "Hi Mum Merry Christmas. Yeah she's wonderful thanks."

...

Nick has walked straight over to Stevie and whispered in her ear. "Mum's on the phone and she's dating Bryce and she's about to tell Alex about it."

He hardly has time to draw breath and she's up and moving towards the office.

Unsure of how he'll take it Stevie wants to be there for him.

Rounding the doorway he comes thundering out red faced and pissed off and bumps straight into her knocking her back into the hall cupboard and she lands on her bottom on the floor.

Everyone comes running from all directions at the loud bang she makes as she hits the cupboard.

Shocked and almost winded Stevie looses colour in her face as Alex shocked and stunned by what has just happened yells "Oh god Stevie I'm so sorry I didn't even see you. Are you alright?"

Trying to catch her breath she tries not to cry from the shock of it all.

Nick growls "Bloody hell Alex what did you do to her?"

Alex snarls "Shut up Nick it was an accident I didn't bloody see her alright."

Stevie is about to stand and Alex says" Stevie stay there for a minute. Are you sure you're alright?'

She inhales and says "I'll be fine Alex."

He basically picks her up and stands her upright and holds her tightly and whispers. "What if I hurt the baby Stevie?"

She just hugs him but doesn't reply.

...

Once they see that Stevie's alright everyone returns to what they were doing.

Stevie asks "Alex are you alright?'

He looks annoyed and says. "I don't matter Stevie!"

"You matter to me." She offers.

His expression softens and he leans over and kisses her.

...

"Talk to me Alex." She requests.

He says "Mum's dating Bryce."

"And the problem is?"She asks.

"I'm the result of an affair Stevie! Their affair. When Harry found out he divorced Mum and hated me. Why would she do this to me?' He says his voice dripping with sadness.

She sits thinking for a moment and offers. "Don't you want her to be happy? Would you feel differently if it wasn't him?"

He looks at her deep in thought and replies "Of course I want her to be happy Stevie. It's just that it's Bryce.'

Smiling at him she remarks "Well I like him a lot. If he hadn't believed me you'd probably still be married to Fiona! Or she'd have taken half of Killarney."

He looks at her taking in what she's just said.

Grinning she adds "Plus he thinks I'm put together nicely!"

He grins and says "He's smooth I'll give him that."

"Must be where you get it from?" She giggles.

...

"Come on we're missing the party.' Alex states.

As he slides his arm around her waist and she winces and says. "Ow!"

"What's the matter Stevie?" He asks looking concerned.

"Do I have a mark on my back Alex when you touched me it hurt?" She asks.

She bares her back to him and he says "Stevie there's a big bruise coming up. Maybe we should go to the hospital and get you checked out and they can check on the baby too."

"What baby?" Nick asks from behind them.

...

Alex spins blank faced.

Stevie pulls her shirt down as she turns.

Nicks grinning at them.

They stand looking at each other.

"How far are you Stevie?" Nick asks.

She smiles and says "We're not sure Nick."

"When did you find out?" He enquires.

Alex grins and says "Just this morning, Stevie didn't want to say anything until we'd been to the Doctors."

...

Nick hugs and kisses Stevie and hugs Alex and offers his congratulations.

"Pretty hard to keep the smile off your face isn't it?"Nick offers.

"Can I join the party?" Tess asks standing at the doorway then adds "What are you all doing out here?"

Nick looks at Alex and then at Stevie.

Tess says "What's going on?"

Alex smiles and says" Nick's been eaves dropping on a private conversation Tess."

She begins to scold him till Alex says "Stevie's pregnant Tess."

"Oh my god that's fantastic news!" She says hugging them both.

"What about the fall? Do you feel alright Stevie? How far are you? When did you find out? Why didn't you tell me? That's why you fainted and felt sick when we were shearing isn't it!'Tess says excitedly.

Nick, Alex and Stevie laugh at her.

Grinning she asks" Are you alright?'

"Yes I am but my back is bruised. I don't know how far I am and we only found out this morning. I didn't want to say anything until we've been to see the Doctor. Yes that's why I fainted and why I was sick. Have you calmed down now Tess?" Stevie says.

"Yes I think so let's go back to the others." Tess says grinning.

...

Stevie, Regan and Grace are rolling around laughing as they talk about how they came to meet.

Stevie quips "I should have known you were a bloody McLeod Grace just by how stubborn you are."

Grace laughs and says "I can't believe we've known each other for so long and yet I never knew that you knew Jack, Claire, Tess, Jodie, Jaz and Regan."

Alex walks over to them with a tea towel in his hand wrapped around an ice pack. "Here Stevie I got Tess to get this for you."

Smiling she lifts the back of her shirt as he places the pack on her bruise. "Oh god that's freezing Alex!"

Chuckling he quips "Don't be a sook Stevie it'll make it feel better."

Before he moves away he leans and kisses her.

...

Grace grins at Stevie and says "Well he certainly takes good care of you Stevie!"

Stevie looks over at him as he chats to Terry, Nick and Dave and says "Yeah he does Grace. What about yourself have you found someone yet?"

Grace grins and says "Actually I have! We've been together about two and a half months."

Regan looks shocked and asks "Why haven't you said anything before? What's he do"

Grace chuckles and offers. "He's not like anyone I've dated before Regan he's an accountant."

Stevie says "You with an accountant!"

Grace laughs and says "Well you'll get to meet him the day after tomorrow he's coming out for the day to meet Regan."

"Me why is he coming to meet me?" Regan asks.

"Because you're my family. He's already met Mum and Jaz is overseas so you're it."Grace says.

"Sounds serious Grace meeting the family!" Regan offers.

Grace smiles and says "Well I really like him, he's easy going, funny and very handsome and hopefully he'll be around for a long time."

Stevie says "Good on you Grace, I look forward to meeting him.'

...

Kate is about to leave to go and see her family and does the rounds hugging everyone and wishing them a Merry Christmas.

Jodie is asleep on the couch and Terry and Meg have left to go back to the cottage.

Alex, Dave and Nick are sitting outside when Stevie walks to join them.

"How's your back Stevie?' Dave asks.

"Very sore actually Dave." She replies.

Alex stands and says "Time for me to take you home then?"

She grins and says "You've been drinking I haven't so I think I'm taking you home!"

"Christmas day and you haven't had a drink Stevie! Are you sick?"Dave asks.

"Yeah Alex filled me up with red wine last night so I'm feeling a bit ordinary today Dave." Stevie answers quickly.

Dave laughs.


	18. Chapter 18

Stevie and Alex are sitting at the Doctors as soon as it opens after Christmas.

Stevie is excited but cautious about the pregnancy.

"Stephanie Ryan" The Doctor calls.

Alex laughs and says. "Peter if you insist on calling her Stephanie she's going to throw something at you!"

Inside the surgery Peter asks Stevie about the pregnancy and dates and how far she thinks she is.

He examines her and runs some tests and confirms the pregnancy.

Alex asks "Is everything alright with the baby? "

"Yes everything appears to be fine but I'll do an ultra sound today for you and that'll confirm a date. I'd say your about nine or ten weeks." Peter answers.

Alex says "Can you check Stevie's back please Peter I accidently knocked her over Christmas day and her back is bruised?"

Stevie turns around and lifts her shirt Peter examines her and says. "That must have hurt Stevie?'

She smiles at him and says. "Just a bit.'

Peter asks "How in the hell did you knock her over Alex?'

Alex looks hurt and says "I didn't do it deliberately Peter."

Peter laughs and says "I never said you did Alex!"

"We were at Nick and Tess's I was talking to my Mother on the phone, we had a fight I was storming out of the office Stevie was coming the other way and I didn't see her. I knocked her cleaned off her feet and she hit the sideboard as she went down." Alex answers.

"I'll give you some ointment that will help bring the bruising out."Peter offers.

Alex asks "I was worried the fall might have hurt the baby Peter."

Peter looks at Stevie and asks "Have you had any cramping?'

"No "She answers.

"Bleeding?" He asks.

Shaking her head she replies "No none."

...

Regan, Tess and Jodie are out riding showing Grace around.

"Wow it's a beautiful property." Grace says.

Regan says "The longer you stay here the more you don't want to leave it."

Grace laughs and says "I never thought I'd hear you say something like that Regan and to see you on a horse wouldn't have believed that if I hadn't seen it myself."

Tess asks. "So what time is your boyfriend arriving Grace?'

Grace replies. "Around three o'clock."

"Is he staying for a few days" Tess asks.

Grace looks at Tess and replies "I'm a guest in your home I wouldn't invite someone to stay."

Tess smiles and offers. "You're welcome to ask him to stay Grace."

"Thanks Tess I'll see what he thinks when he gets here." Grace replies smiling.

...

Stevie is lying on the examination table and Peter has the ultra sound device on her belly.

Looking concerned he moves the device and changes dials and repositions the machine.

"Something's wrong isn't it?' Stevie states.

Peter doesn't mince words and says "I'm sorry but yes there is."

Alex looks anxious and says "What's wrong?'

Peter turns the machine off and inhaling says "There's no heart beat Alex."

"What do you mean no heartbeat? It's only little would you be able to hear it yet?'Alex offers

Peter looks at them and says "Come back into the other room for a moment and I'll explain."

...

Alex helps Stevie down off the table and hugs her before they follow Peter.

"Take a seat please." Peter asks.

They sit shocked, stunned and confused.

Peter begins "Stevie the measurements of your uterus are right for nine or ten weeks but the foetus only measures at around seven weeks. There is no heart beat. I know this sounds callous but I have to explain your options. You can choose to wait to miscarry naturally but as this happened a couple of weeks ago I would assume your body isn't going to do that, you can take pills or have a D & C."

He waits and watches as they take in what he's saying and then offers " I'm just going to give you a few minutes to take in what I've said and I'll come back and you can asks me questions and we'll discuss what you want to do next."

Alex has tears in his eyes "Are you sure there's no heart beat?'"

Peter answers" I'm one hundred percent certain Alex, I'm so sorry."

Stevie is holding her tears her chin quivers and her lip trembles .

Alex asks " What's a D& C?"

Peter explains how they dilate the cervix and scrap the uterus removing the lining and foetus. Alex is horrified to hear what happens.

Peter turns and walks away leaving Stevie and Alex alone .

As he closes the door Stevie sobs Alex holds her and cries with her.

Neither have words .

Their future has just been shattered.

...

On Drover's the girls are back from their ride and are walking across to the house when a car pulls up.

Grace grins and walks towards it.

Tess , Jodie and Regan watch as a tall, handsome fair headed man sweeps Grace up in his arms and kisses her.

Jodie quips " Hope this is the boyfriend."

Tess chuckles and says " Jodie stop it.'

...

Walking towards the girls holding his hand Grace smiles and says " Ok these are my cousins Tess and Jodie and my sister Regan this is my boyfriend Marcus Turner."

" Ladies pleased to meet you." Marcus says smiling broadly.

Tess ask "How was your drive Marcus?"

" Wonderful thanks Tess ,no traffic lights ." Marcus quips.

" Come on, we were just about to get a coffee would you like one?' Jodie asks.

" Yeah that would be nice thanks I'm a bit dry ." He replies .

Regan offers " Would you prefer a beer Marcus?"

" I'm happy just to be here so whatever you have I'll have too."He replies

...


	19. Chapter 19

Several hours later Nick has arrived home and met Marcus.

Nick thinks he's a top bloke smart , funny, well versed in Agri business.

They get along really well and talk about farming, horses and cropping.

As the group sits having a few beers Nick thinks Alex is going to get on great with this guy they are so much alike.

Jodie quips "You don't look like a country boy Marcus."

He laughs and replies. " What's a country boy look like Jodie? I've got my jeans , an RM shirt and my Akubra in the car I can put them on if you'd like."

Jodie laughs and says" No it's ok just the sports car and leather jacket threw me Marcus."

"I just like nice things Jodie that's all." Marcus says smiling at her.

Grace chuckles when he looks at her and says "And beautiful women."

...

Peter knocks and walks back into the room around ten minutes later.

He's saddened by what he finds they basically haven't moved and are still holding each other and he assumes they haven't spoken.

This is the worst part about being a rural Doctor he thinks.

You get to know your patients and they become friends.

" Stevie ! Alex ! Have you decided what to do?' Peter asks.

Stevie moves from Alex's embrace and looking at Peter answers " How soon until you do a D&C ?'

"I've been on the phone and they can do it late this afternoon Stevie." He replies.

" How long am I in hospital for? When can we try for another baby ? and what did I do wrong?' She asks.

" Stevie firstly you didn't do anything wrong. I know it won't ease your pain but this type of thing is quite common and just because it happened this time doesn't mean it will happen again. You'll be home either late tonight or early tomorrow and I want you to take it easy for a week or so. I would recommend waiting for a couple of months before you try again. " Peter offers.

Turning to Alex he asks " Do you have any questions Alex?

"Could we have done anything to prevent this ? Will Stevie be alright having this operation?' He asks.

Peter chats to Alex for five or ten minutes and assures him they've done nothing wrong.

" I have some pamphlets on grief counselling and I would recommend you both go even if you only go once. Even though it's all early days I'm certain you've both been thinking about this baby a lot and you will grieve and you need to be aware that everyone grieves differently ." Peter offers.

...

Later in the evening The Drover's crew are finishing off dinner when the phone rings.

Tess races to answer it.

She returns a few minutes later teary eyed.

Nick rises and says "Tess what's wrong?

She moves into his arms and whispers something.

The rest of the group sit silently wondering what's going on

Nick looks at them and says " Stevie and Alex found out Christmas day that Stevie was pregnant. Alex just rang from the hospital. Stevie lost the baby."

Everyone is sad and shocked.

Jodie asks "Was it because of the fall?'

Tess replies " No Jodes. Alex said she was around ten weeks but the baby stopped growing at around seven weeks and they have no idea why. The Doctor said just because it happened this time doesn't mean it will happen again. She's had a D& C and she's ok and they're going home soon."

...

As Stevie wakes Alex is there smiling at her .

She can see he's been crying.

Kissing her he asks " How's my girl?"

Tears cascade freely down her cheeks when she says " Empty."

His heart breaks.

Leaning his head on her chest he cries again too.

Wrapping her arms around him she feels his pain seep into her very soul. .

" Alex I'm so sorry." She whispers trying to swallow the lump in her throat.

He kisses her and says " It's not your fault Stevie remember what Peter said we did nothing wrong. We'll have other babies Cowgirl . We have to be positive ok. "

He looks at her and grinning with tears streaming down his face he says " Silver lining! I get to practice more."

Although she's crying too !

She laughs at him.

He's trying to make her feel better and she loves him so much more for it.

She's acutely aware of his pain.

He's wanted to be a Father for years and they both thought it was going to happen.

Holding his face she kisses him and says " Practice makes perfect Cowboy."

He nods and leans onto her chest again and cries.

She holds him and kisses his head and whispers " I love you Alex Ryan."

He sobs and she weeps with him.

...


	20. Chapter 20

A couple of days pass and Marcus has stayed with Grace on Drover's Run and is having a ball helping out around the farm.

Marcus is working with Nick and says "Thanks for letting me stay Nick I've had a great time. It's been a while since I've been outdoors and I really miss it."

Nick replies "Yeah the only time you can beat the outdoors over an office is when it's freezing cold or we're in the middle of a heat wave and the flies want to carry you away!"

Both men agree.

"So are you staying for New Years Marcus?' Nick asks.

Marcus stops what he's doing and replies. "I think that's up to Grace Nick but I wouldn't mind at all. I don't have to be back at work until the third of January."

"Well you're welcome to stay if you'd like." Nick offers.

Grinning Marcus replies "Thanks Nick."

...

Kate has arrived back and once she's told about Stevie and Alex she asks how they are.

Jodie replies "Well we haven't been over Kate we thought they'd need time and space."

Kate looks cross and says "Jodie they lost a child! What would you do if it was Alex's Mum that died?"

Jodie replies "We'd take food, flowers, a shoulder to cry on, offer our condolences. But it's different Kate."

"What a load of crap Jodie it's no different they'll be grieving and you've just abandoned them. I 'm going now."

Kate says as she storms off .

Grabbing something from the freezer she's jumps in her car.

Before Jodie has a chance to react Kate's gone in a cloud of dust.

...

Tess stands watching her go and as Jodie walks towards her asks "What's all that about?"

Jodie explains Kate's way of thinking and Tess looks shocked and replies "I never thought of it that way Jodes. Oh my goodness come on I'll grab Nick and we'll go too."

Tess calls to Nick and says "Come on Nick we need to go to Killarney."

"When?"He asks.

"Now come on!"She pushes and explains why.

...

Stevie and Alex have talked about their loss and have cried and comforted each other.

All things considered they're doing alright even though they've chosen not to go to counselling.

Alex has found a couple of the websites that Peter recommended and sitting together they have read other peoples experiences and it's helped to a certain degree to know what they are feeling is normal and like Peter said its happened to a lot of people and they sound just as baffled as Stevie and Alex are as to why it happened.

Many have written about finally becoming parents and the anguish they felt waiting for each scan wondering if their baby was alive or not and the relief and joy each time everything was ok.

"At least we know what to expect Stevie."Alex comments.

"Hmmm." She replies then asks "Do you want a coffee Alex?"

Smiling at her he replies "That would be nice but can I have a kiss first."

Slowing sitting on his lap she kisses him softly, and then standing moves out to the kitchen.

Turning off the computer he follows her and wraps his arms around her a from behind as she gets the coffee ready.

...

"Stevie! Alex! "Kate calls from the back door.

"Yeah we're in here Kate!" Alex calls.

She appears at the door with a bunch of flowers and large container of her grandmother's osso bucco for them.

Pushing the container onto the bench and laying the flowers in Stevie's arms Kate says "I only just got back and Jodie told me about you losing your baby. I'm so sorry for your loss."

Turning to Alex she moves forward and hugs him and he hugs her back and despite his efforts to hold them back, his tears flow freely. "Thanks Kate." Is all he says.

Stevie watches Kate comfort Alex and once she sees his tears and Kate's as well, Stevie cries too.

Kate wraps her arms around Stevie and holds her close saying "Stevie whatever I can do to help just tell me ok?"

Through her tears Stevie offers" Just being here helps Kate."

Alex listens and agrees "Yeah it does Kate."

...

Tess, Nick and Jodie pull into Killarney and enter the back door Nick calls "Anyone home?"

"Yeah in here." Alex calls.

Kate and Stevie are at the bench and Alex is sitting nearby.

Hugs and kisses and condolences are offered.

More tears are shed and Tess says "I'm so sorry we thought you needed space that's why we didn't come."

Jodie offers "When Kate got back and said she was coming because you needed her we all thought oh no we should have been here too."

Alex says "We thought we needed space too until Kate turned up so it's ok you're all here now and that's great."

Tess makes more coffee and they all sit and talk initially about the baby but talk soon turns to New Years and the harvest.

Nick tells Alex about Grace's boyfriend Marcus and how he's been helping around the farm and what a good bloke he is.

Stevie asks "I thought he was an accountant or business manager?'

Nick replies "Yeah he is but he worked as a jackaroo in the Territory for a few years as well."

"So what's everyone doing for New Years this year?'Jodie asks.

Stevie asks "Would it be alright if we have a party here?"

Alex asks" Stevie are you sure you're up to it?"

Smiling she says "We have to be positive Alex and move forward. I can't think of a better way than bringing in the New Year with family and friends."

...

"Alex have you spoken to Mum recently?" Nick asks.

"Not since Christmas day why?" Alex replies.

"She's been trying to get onto you. I told her about the baby and she was really upset. She was hoping they could come out New Years Day to see you both." Nick offers.

Alex looks at him and asks "How do you feel about them being together Nick?"

"I think it's great. I've only been married for a few years but I couldn't imagine living on my own now I'd hate it. They deserve to be happy Alex, no matter what happened between Harry and Mum she deserves to be happy." Nick muses.

"Righto I'll give her a call later. If you're all coming over New Years Eve you should stay and we'll have a BBQ lunch with Mum and Bryce." Alex states.

Nick smiles and says "Sounds like fun Alex."

...

Marcus and Grace are upstairs in her room and he says "I've had so much fun here Grace thank you for inviting me to stay."

Grinning she offers. "I didn't do it for you it was definitely for my benefit!"

Holding her he kisses her and says" Defiantly a win, win, situation isn't it?"

She responds to his kisses and asks" Where will you be for New Years Eve?"

Without letting her go he replies "I was sort of hoping to be exactly where I am now but with a few less clothes on."

She grins and says "Sounds like a fun New Year I think I might join you."

He kisses her again but doesn't stop.

...

Alex and Stevie have just farewelled their visitors and are walking back inside.

"How are you Alex?" Stevie asks.

Stopping, he looks at her and says. "I feel like I need to sleep but otherwise I feel really good. I'm glad they came over Stevie talking about the baby with them made me feel sad but somehow better."

She hugs him and replies "That's how I feel too. Do you want to have a snooze with me?"

Smiling he says "I'd love too but I just want to ring Mum first. She wants to bring Bryce out New Years Day to see us. Are you alright with that?'

"I like the entire idea Alex. New Years Eve here and the BBQ your Mum and Bryce. A New Year and a new beginning for all of us."She answers.

She busies herself tidying up while Alex rings his Mother.

Half an hour later Alex walks into their room and finds Stevie fast asleep on the bed.

Smiling he grabs a light blanket from the blanket box at the end of their bed and gently covers her.

Removing his boots he slides in behind her and softly places his arm under her head .

Draping his other arm over her he inhales deeply and closing his eyes drifts off to sleep.

...

New Years Eve arrives and the crew have a fabulous time together.

Kate, Jodie ,Grace , Regan and Tess have too much wine and get the giggles much to Stevie's amusement .

She's only had a small amount of alcohol as she's still not feeling one hundred percent but finds the antics of her friends hilarious.

She needed to laugh and feel happy again and they are helping her more than they realize.

...

Alex and Marcus get along famously just as Nick thought they would.

They have a similar sense of humour and take on life although Marcus is a little more reserved than Alex.

They talk about his work up in the Territory and Alex tells him about his rodeo days.

Marcus never rode in rodeos but enjoyed going to them especially the more remote ones where people would travel miles to get there.

Marcus loves motor bikes so they talk about that for awhile and Alex offers to let him take his Harley for a spin tomorrow.

...

Grace is thrilled that Marcus appears to have fitted in so well.

Both Nick and Alex really like him.

"He's cute Grace."Stevie offers.

Smiling over at him Grace sighs and says "Yeah he is Stevie but he's so much more. I've never dated anyone like him before. He makes me feel so very special."

Stevie chuckles and says "Sounds like love to me Grace!"

Grace turns and looks at her and says "Yeah I think so too."

Regan has joined them and asks. "So Grace are you going to stick around for awhile?"

Grace looks at her and says "Just tomorrow and then I'm back to work the day after."

"So will you come back now you know we're here?"Stevie asks.

Grace replies "Yeah of course now that I've found you again plus I can visit Regan, Tess and Jodie too."

"Well I'm glad the boys all get along that makes life so much simpler for you Grace doesn't it?"Regan offers.

...

The night rolls on and they all have way too much to drink.

Stevie only has a couple of beers but has a brilliant night with all of their friend together.

"Well I'm off to bed guys. I'll see you in the morning."Stevie says.

Everyone is still in party mode including Alex but he says "Yeah I'm going too."

"No Alex stay with everyone!"Stevie urges.

"Stevie we're bringing in the New Year together so I'm coming with you." He slurs.

...

Upstairs they climb into bed and he snuggles into her back and neck and whispers "Happy New Year Cowgirl! A new year, a new day and a new start for us."

She smiles and replies . "I love you Alex."

He inhales and exhales and says "Yep me too."

She chuckles knowing what he means as the long day, late night and too much to drink carries him off to sleep.

...


	21. Chapter 21

...

By nine o'clock the following day the only ones awake are Bryce and Liz having just arrived.

Liz has let them in as she remembered a spare key she's hidden years before under the stone frog in the garden.

After having knocked for quite some time Liz thought Alex wouldn't minds if they let themselves in.

" They've had a big night Liz!" Bryce says smiling.

" Yes judging by the amount of wine and beer bottles I'd say they have!" She replies.

"Should we cook some breakfast for them?"Bryce asks.

Liz chuckles and says " When the boys were younger the smell of cooking bacon always brought them running."

...

Stevie wakes first and smells the bacon and wonders who's cooking it.

Rising she showers , dresses and as she's about to head downstairs Alex wakes.

" Where do you think you're going?' He asks.

Smiling she says " Downstairs someone's cooking and I thought I should go and help!"

" Hang on and I'll come with you." He says jumping from the bed.

He runs into the bathroom and returns a short time later with his jeans on.

He kisses her and says ." Good morning Beautiful new day , new start remember."

" You've brushed your teeth Alex nice." She remarks.

He chuckles and says " I'm starving let's go."

...

Downstairs Bryce and Liz have tidied up and have bacon and eggs ready when Stevie and Alex walk into the kitchen.

" Mum!" Alex says with surprise " You're early!"

Greetings are exchanged and condolences given for the loss of their baby .

Both Alex and Stevie take it all quite well and they later realize having Kate , Jodie , Tess and Nick over the other day and then having New Years Eve here has helped begin the healing process.

Liz offers " I hope you don't mind we let ourselves in. We knocked and knocked for ages and then I remembered the frog key."

Alex laughs and quips" The frog key I didn't know it was still there!"

Stevie gives Alex a funny look and he laughs and says " The frog that sits in the garden has a secret compartment that you can hide a key in."

Stevie offers. "I don't mind that you let yourself in , I'm just sorry we didn't hear you. Thank you for cooking breakfast it's fantastic."

Bryce asks " It looks like you've had a lovely time. How many are we cooking breakfast for?"

Stevie says " Tess, Nick, Regan, Kate, Jodie, Dave, Grace and Marcus."

Bryce asks" Grace and Marcus?"

Stevie answers. " Grace is Tess's cousin and Marcus is her boyfriend."

" Stevie this Marcus what's his last name?" Bryce asks with urgency in his voice.

Stevie says " Turner. Bryce are you alright you've lost the colour in your face."

Bryce leaves the frying pan and begins to walk outside and calls."Alex can I to speak to you urgently outside !"

Alex follows looking puzzled.

Stevie says "Liz what's going on?"

Liz looks just as puzzled and says " I have no idea Stevie!"

...

Stevie hears Alex yelling and walks quickly to the door and says " Liz! Alex is yelling at Bryce what's going on?"

Liz walks over to join Stevie and says " Oh my goodness Stevie he is furious you can see it on his face . You've got more chance of calming him down than I have do you want to try? Or would you rather I go?'

" I'll go but try to keep the others inside till we know what it's about." Stevie says and Liz agrees.

...

" You Bloody bastard Bryce why didn't you tell me? I've spent the last two days with him! Does he know?' Alex yells at Bryce.

Bryce is rattled which is an unusual state for him but offers " Alex please calm down. I'd planned to tell you and Marcus!"

" When? How long have you known about him?' Alex asks.

Bryce looks at him and says " His whole life but I was an absent Father and his mother and I split ."

Alex glares at him and says " Whoever invented the term tomcatting around must have been referring to you! Is that it or is there more of us?"

... ...

Bryce glances away from Alex and Alex follows his line of vision.

Stevie has walked over to them.

" What's going on?" She asks.

Alex snarls " Bloody Bryce here has just told me I've got a brother Stevie!"

" Oh!" She says.

" Oh is right and it gets better Stevie . It's bloody Marcus!" Alex states.

"What Grace's Marcus?" Stevie says sounding shocked then adds " But he's a fully grown man!"

Alex looks at her and growls " What were you expecting Stevie?"

Normally she'd fight but she's hurt by his words and she turns to go back inside .

Alex watches her as Bryce offers. " Alex please I didn't know he was going to be here or I wouldn't have come!"

" Oh that's a gutless statement Bryce. Not I'm sorry Alex I should have told you that Marcus is your brother!" Alex growls.

Calling to Stevie , Alex says ." Stevie I'm sorry I didn't mean to speak to you like that."

Turning back towards him ,he notices the look on her face and feels ashamed of himself she's quite fragile at the moment which is proven by the fact she just walked off.

Bryce begins to speak and Alex shuts him down saying " Wait Bryce!"

Bryce stops talking as Alex walks over to Stevie speaks quietly to her and then they both walk over to Bryce.

... ...

Inside Nick , Tess, Jodie , Kate and Dave are downstairs and starting to get breakfast when Grace and Marcus join them.

"What's Alex yelling about ?" Grace asks.

"I think he's having a fight with Bryce?' Nick replies as he butters his toast.

Marcus walks to the window and says " What's Dad doing here?'

No one answers.

...

" Alex please listen to me the reason I didn't tell you was because I didn't want to jeopardise the relationship I've been trying to build with you?" Bryce offers.

Alex stands staring at him then says " My entire life was surrounded in lies and I thought I'd finally gotten to a point where everything was out on the table Bryce and now you throw this at me! I can't build anything with someone who lies to me!"

Bryce looks defeated.

Stevie is standing beside Alex and places her hand on his arm and says " New year, New day, New start Alex!"

Alex looks at her and his expression softens.

He turns to Bryce and says " If we are going to move forward you have to tell me the truth Bryce I won't be happy but I'll deal with it and move on. Do I have any other brothers or sisters?"

Bryce looks very uncomfortable and says " Yes Alex you also have three half sisters but only one speaks to me her name is Ashley and she's a solicitor and Marcus knows about her. The other two girls Sara and Erin live with their mother in England and I haven't seen them since they were little girls. Their mother took me to the cleaners and then cut all ties. I tried for years to contact them but she returned every card or parcel I ever sent."

Stevie looks shocked .

Alex asks" Do Marcus and Ashley share the same mother?"

" No they don't ." Bryce replies.

Alex looks at Bryce and says " Marcus is a nice bloke , funny , easy to get along with. What's Ashley like?"

Bryce asks. " Do you want the truth?"

Alex nods.

Bryce grins and replies. " Nothing like Marcus."

Alex and Stevie both laugh.

...

At Alex's request Stevie has walked back to the house.

Opening the door Stevie is aware that everyone inside is waiting for some sort of an explaination.

" Marcus ! Alex and Bryce need you outside for a moment." She states.

Marcus stands and moves outside .

Stevie's about to shut the door and Nick grabs it and whispers. "Stevie what's going on?'

She grins and says " I'll tell you in a minute."

And then she closes the door.

...


	22. Chapter 22

From the homestead the audience watches as Alex, Marcus, Bryce and Stevie stand talking.

They hear voices raised in anger and watch as Marcus moves to push his Father.

"Hey hey! Enough of that! He's an old man Marcus!" Alex yells as he stands between Marcus and Bryce.

In the next thirty seconds Marcus will regret his next move.

Stevie reaches to take Marcus's arm and he forcefully shrugs her off.

Unbalanced she drops to the ground landing on her bottom and in one swift movement Alex swings and punches Marcus to the ground.

...

Inside Nick and the audience gasp at the scene outside.

Everyone runs.

By the time they reach the smaller group Stevie is on her feet and majorly pissed off.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing Alex?"She yells at him.

Shocked he glares at her and says "Me? It was bloody Marcus that knocked you over."

Alex is red in the face and he turns on Marcus and yells "If you ever lay a hand on my wife ever again I'll kill you Marcus brother or not. Do you understand?"

...

"Oh you are unbelievable Ryan!" Stevie yells at Alex.

Alex looks at her and says "Now what have I bloody done."

Marcus is grinning watching Stevie and Alex fight.

Bryce is mildly amused as well.

Stevie yells at him "What Marcus did was an accident Alex there was no need to punch him!"

Alex stands glaring down at her and offers. "I thought he'd hurt you!"

"Well most normal men would have checked to see if I was actually hurt!"She growls.

"Oh what so now I'm not normal? Geez this just gets better and better Stevie!"He snarls.

...

She stands with her arms folded trying not to grin.

He looks at her and notices she's biting her lip trying not to smile.

He quips "How's ya bum?"

She shrugs her shoulders and says "It's ok! A little bit dusty."

A smile spreads across his face and he states "Turn around and I'll give it a little dust off for ya."

She turns and he gentle dusts her off then with her butt cheek in his palm he squeezes.

He turns her too him , hugs her then reaches to kiss her.

"Are you ok?"He whispers.

"If you calm down I will be. New year ,new day , new start." She replies softly.

...

When Alex releases her Marcus moves forward and says "Stevie I'm really sorry I didn't know it was you. I would never intentionally hurt a women."

He holds out his hand to shake her hand but she moves forward and hugs him instead.

He glances at Alex and pokes his tongue out at him.

Alex laughs .

Stevie looks at Alex and says "What's so funny?

"Marcus just poked his tongue out at me!"Alex states.

Stevie shakes her head and says "Alex grow up."

"Me !"He laughs and adds. "He did Stevie!"

Marcus grins and shakes his head and replies "I think I'm a little bit old for that kind of behaviour Alex."

Stevie has her arm around Marcus's waist and says "Come on lets go back inside and you can all calm down and talk like adults."

"Sounds like a plan."Marcus says as he sticks his finger up at Alex who is behind them.

Softly Stevie says to Marcus. "What are you five Marcus? No poking out tongues and no rude gestures."

Grinning he looks down at her and says "What have you got eyes in the back of your head?"

"No the living room window!"She laughs.

He looks forward and watches their reflection as they move towards the house.

He decides she'll make a great sister-in -law.

...

Inside Alex, Marcus and Bryce sit in the kitchen and discuss several issues .

Alex is full of questions and Marcus is as well.

Both men are angry with their Father but at the same time curious about each other.

Marcus is angry when he learns about Erin and Sara the sisters he had never been told about.

Surprisingly Alex manages to calm Marcus.

Bryce appreciates that Alex is trying to smooth things for all of them so they can move forward.

...

Part of the way through Alex stops Bryce talking and says "If it's alright with you I'd like to bring Nick in on this conversation Bryce. Marcus is my brother and so is Nick and you and Mum are together I think we need to include Nick from now on."

Bryce agrees and Alex brings Nick into the kitchen and the four men continue talking.

Nick is amazed and amused by Alex's behaviour during the discussions.

Alex is normally a hot head and not one for listening and taking on other peoples point of view and yet Nick watches while Alex does both.

An hour passes and the discussions continue.

Regan, Kate , Jodie and Dave have left earlier and leave Stevie, Tess, Grace and Liz waiting for the men.

...

Grace feels very uncomfortable so Stevie takes her outside for a walk.

"Wow Stevie I'm really sorry about all of this !"Grace says.

Stevie grins and says "You have nothing to apologize for Grace how were you supposed to know Marcus was related to us."

Grace laughs and offers. "I'll have to hang onto him Stevie and we'll be sister-in-laws."

"He's seems like a nice guy Grace you could do a lot worse."Stevie advises.

They walk around the farm and chatter on about all sorts of things.

...

"How are you feeling Stevie?"Grace asks.

Stevie smiles at her friend and says "I'm getting there Grace. Physically I'm fine."

Grace nods and offers sadly. "You'll mark every milestone that should have been."

Stevie stops walking and studies her friend.

"When did it happen to you Grace?" Stevie asks.

Grace looks at her and replies . "Six years ago. I was nine weeks pregnant to my then boyfriend. We were so excited and when the baby died our relationship did too."

Stevie hugs her tightly ."I'm so sorry Grace."

"It's ok Stevie if that hadn't happen I wouldn't have won my rodeo titles and ended up here with Marcus. I am the happiest I've ever been in my entire life. Things happens for a reason and we don't always understand why at the time. Grieve for your baby Stevie but move on and look forward."Grace says smiling .

Stevie feels something lift inside her and she knows Grace's words have helped her and she's thankful for the friends in her life.

Walking back to the house the two women chatter on about days gone by and rodeo friends.

They laugh and their hearts are happy.

...

Late in the evening Tess, Nick , Grace and Marcus have returned to Drover's Run and Bryce and Liz have retired to bed.

Stevie and Alex are sitting having a glass of wine chatting about the day's events.

"Are you alright Alex?"Stevie asks.

"Yeah I am cowgirl. I've actually surprised myself that I'm not angrier."He muses.

"Maybe because of what we've been through you've changed a little Alex.'' She offers.

...

He sits deep in thought and she watches his face as he says "For each life that passes another begins."

She inhales and reaches up touching his face.

Looking down at her he wipes the single tear from her cheek and kisses her softly.

"Are you alright?"He whispers.

"Yes I am, things happen for a reason and we don't always know why. We'll grieve and move forward."She says softly.

He gives her a little smile and asks "Would you like to come to England with me?"

She grins and asks. "Are you going to find your sisters Alex?"

He nods and says "Well I'm going to try."

"What about Ashley?"Stevie asks,

Alex laughs and says "Marcus told me Ashley is a nasty bitch, manipulative and conniving and he reckons she'll do anything to please Bryce including turning on Marcus if she gains Bryce's approval."

Stevie pulls a funny face and says "Sounds like we'd best keep her at a safe distance."

Alex laughs and says "She actually sounds like she could be Harry's daughter."

Stevie laughs out loud and says "Alex ! That's a mean thing to say."

He stands up and taking her hands says "Come on lets go to bed I want to snuggle with you!"

She looks concerned and says. "Alex I still can't..."

He smiles and says "I am capable of just cuddling beautiful."

Sliding her arm around his waist they move forward.

...


End file.
